Many Friends, Different Lives
by ashdemon
Summary: Splinter is gone and the Turtles are falling apart even though they have friends to rely on. But when times get harder and a heart is pulled between two Turtles, will everything hold together? Or will everything fall apart like the world? Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Meeting After a Fight

Many Friends, Different Lives

Chapter 1: Meeting After a Fight

Summary: Master Splinter passed away two months ago. My twin brother, our friends, and I met the Turtles a month after the death. I wonder if my twin can feel it too. Will we all survive the losses from our pasts and the ones in the future?

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. I only own the characters I made up.

Master Splinter had passed away a month ago and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are having a hard time getting back onto his feet. Raph was sitting on the couch when Leo walked in the room.

"Time for training," Leo said loud enough for his voice to ring through the whole lair.

"Even when Master Splinter's gone, Leo's still has to make us train," Raph said to no one in particular.

"Raph," Leo said, "If we don't then we'll never survive."

"How do you know?" Raph said as Don and Mike walk into the room.

"I…" Leo stuttered.

"Made you speechless fearless leader?" Raph said with a smile on his face.

"Not again," Don said to Mike.

"You're just sore because you're a ninja drop out," Leo said, crossing his arms.

"That's it!" Raph cried as he jumped over the couch. He attacked Leo with his sais in hand. Leo just had a splint second to pull out his katana to protect his face from the end of Raph's sais.

"Guy's stop!" Mike yelled running over to Leo and Raph.

"Mike!" Don yelled as one of Raph's sais head strait at Mike's heart. The sai hit Mike strait on, just above Mike's heart.

"Mike!" Leo ran over to Mike's side and he started to freak out. "Don! Go get the first aid kit!"

Raph just stood where he had frozen. He had meant to throw it at Leo but he had missed by a long shot. Leo helped Mike over to the couch where Don began taking out the sai. As Mike's screams of pain ran through the lair, Raph turned and ran out of the lair. Raph headed towards the surface as fast as he could and he headed to the roofs. No matter how hard or how far he ran, he still couldn't get the incident or Mike's screams out of his head.

The moon was high overhead when he stopped running. He didn't mean to hurt Mike but he had hurt Mike. Why am I like this? Raph asked himself when he crashed to his hands and knees. Why do I make mistakes more then ever know?

"Don't be so hard on yourself Raphael," a female voice said. Unsure what to expect, Raph looked at the person who talked to him very slowly. A female mutant turtle, like him except she was wearing a gold gown, was standing in front of him.

"I told you you should have asked if he was ok first before saying his name," a male mutant turtle said, wearing gear similar to Raph's, as he walked next to the female. "Midnight, Ashara's not going to like that you met him without being cautious first."

"But Nightmare-" Midnight said.

"But nothing," Nightmare said. "How are you going to explain to Raph how you knew him?"

"I could say I've been watching him for a week," Midnight said, hoping to get Nightmare to give in.

"Then that would mean that you're a spy and that would make him angry and we don't need that," Nightmare said, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me," Raph said just as Midnight opened her mouth, "but where did you two come from?"

Midnight and Nightmare looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"Why don't we show you," Midnight said, looking back at Raph. "It would be better to explain where we came from that way."

Nightmare nodded his head and he turned around, leading the way. Midnight helped Raph to his feet and she hurried after Nightmare. Raph stayed behind a ways as he followed Midnight and Nightmare.

"Raph!" Midnight said over her shoulder. "Hurry up!"

Raph jogged over to Midnight, who was waiting for him at the edge of the building. He looked ahead and he saw a worn down building that looked like it had been unoccupied for years.

"Come on," Midnight said, jumping down to the sidewalk. She ran across the street and waited for Raph to catch up. "In here. My brother went ahead of us."

"Your brother?" Raph asked as he and Midnight walked into the building.

"Yeah," Midnight said. "We may have forgotten to mention that we're twins."

"Ah," Raph said looking around the room he had just walked into with Midnight. "What is this place?"

"This is the meeting room," Nightmare said, wearing nothing but white flowing pants and a gold band on his upper left arm to represent that he's the leader of his group, walking out of the shadows cased by the candles that were in the middle of the room. "The meeting is going to start in a few minutes. Wanderer is preparing Raph a room and I think she is almost done."

"Actually, I'm finished," a girl said as she walked into the room. She was about 15 like everyone else, she had brown hair that came down halfway down her back in a braid and she was wearing a gold gown that all girls wear. "Hello Raphael. I'm Wanderer. Please follow me and I will show you to your corridors. Your brothers are here. Leonardo is in the room to your right, Donatello in the room to your left, and Michelangelo is in the health clinic but he will be in the room in front of your room."

Raph nodded his head as Wanderer opened his door. She led him into his room before heading towards the door again.

"When the meeting is finished, someone will come up and bring you some close and food," Wanderer said. "Other than to see your brothers, please don't leave your room. We don't want to anger Ashara even more."

"Why am I being brought close?" Raph asked, turning to face Wanderer.

"Ashara prefers you to be in the close that are brought to you," Wanderer said, "but other than that, I wouldn't know. There are others who asked the same question."

"The ones I met?" Raph asked sitting on his bed.

"Yes," Wanderer said as she shut his door. "Good night."

Raph nodded his head as Wanderer closed his door. Just as Raph's door clicked, Don's door opened and Leo came out looking pale and wearing nothing except for the pants he was given that looked like Nightmare's.

"Is something wrong Leonardo?" Wanderer asked, taking her hand off the doorknob and bowing.

"I think my brother's sick," Leo said, his face becoming paler.

"What do you mean Leonardo?" Wanderer asked, walking through the open door.

"I would appreciate if you called me Leo instead," Leo said, following Wanderer. "And I think he's been poisoned kind of sick."

Wanderer didn't have to ask why he would like to be called Leo instead and she could see why Leo was so pale. Wanderer walked over to Don, who was so hot, you could feel the heat coming off of him and he had no color in his face. Wanderer pulled a blue oval stone out of her pocket and she held it in front of her.

"Leanna," Wanderer said to the stone. "You need to come up to Donatello's room. Sin, get another bed in the health clinic ready for Donatello. You may have your hands full during the meeting."

Out of nowhere, two female voices said ok and Wanderer putted the stone into her pocket again.

"Do not worry Leo," Wanderer said. "We have the most skilled on the job. If you will follow me, I will take you to where you can meditate."

Leo followed Wanderer down to the first floor and to the end of the corridor. She stopped in front of two doors, both painted soothing colors.

"This is the male's meditation room." Wanderer said, pointing to the darker colored door. "I'm not allowed in so I'll get Shadow to get the room all ready. Walk in. No one is supposed to occupy it until after the meeting unless they are guests and you and your brothers are the only guests. Someone will come get you when we have training. From what I've heard, you like training. Am I wrong Leo?"

"What? Oh, no." Leo said, realizing that his mind was wondering off at the sight of the meditation room. "I would be honored to take part of the training group today."

Wanderer bowed and she walked away just as a boy, wearing the same thing as Nightmare and Leo, and all the other males are wearing, and is about 15 with black hair, runs into the meditation room Leo was in.

"Leo," the boy said, bowing. "I am Shadow. I will prepare your room and I will escort you to training today."

"Thank you," Leo said, bowing back at Shadow. "Don't you have to be at the meeting?"

"I do," Shadow said, hurrying around to the bowls of fire and putting in herbs that made the fire give off relaxing scents, "but Ashara wishes that you and your brothers are taken care of before the meeting. The ones in the health clinic or the ones ordered not to, though, do not join the meetings."

"Will I meet my brother's and my host?" Leo asked.

"I do not know," Shadow said, heading to the door, "but I do not know Ashara well. Sly does and most of the time he is very busy."

Leo bowed as thanks and that he understood. Shadow bowed back and he shut the door. He hurried back to the meeting room to be stopped by Gwin, a boy of 15 with copper hair and wearing a gold band.

"Ashara wants you to go get these items quickly," Gwin said, handing Shadow a list. "We need these for our guests and for Midnight. I do not know why for Midnight but I'm sure it's not good."

Shadow nodded and he headed for the front door, grabbing a coat off of a hook and a shirt off of the shelf. Gwin watched Shadow disappear into the night before turning and entering the meeting room. Muttering met his ears of the 4 groups talking to one another. Gwin joined a group, since most of his group was off doing orders, and began to talk about the same subject that was going around the room like wildfire. Are they going to tell the Turtles everything, are they going to tell them some but not too much that would put the Turtles in harm, or are they going to tell them anything and just lie? All of the sudden, everyone got silent and they took their seats around the circle of candles. Gwin got up and walked over to a corner and he picked up an orb. He placed it in the middle of the ring of fire just as Ashara sat down in the shadows.

"We have much do talk about," Ashara said. "First on our list is do we tell the Turtles everything? Emerald?"

A girl, dark green hair that was like Wanderer's (all of the girls have their hair like this) and a mix between a cat and a human wearing a gold band, stood up.

"My group has talked and we have decided that we should tell the Turtles everything," Emerald said before sitting back down. At once, murmur went around the circle before Ashara putted her hand up and everyone went silent.

"Nightmare?" Ashara asked.

"I agree with Emerald," Nightmare said when he was standing. "My 'group' doesn't agree with me though."

"I would understand since your group, who is at the meeting and is allowed in the meetings right now, is your sister," Ashara said as Nightmare sat down. "If we allow the Turtles to be able to join a group, your group will take them."

"Why does Nightmare's group get more people?" Cara asked, just like Emerald only she doesn't have a gold band, and she has white colored hair.

Everyone was shocked at Cara's outburst. Usually she isn't like that but for some odd reason, she did.

"Cara, I know you are mad because of the incident earlier but Nightmare's group consists of two people and the Turtles belong in his group," Ashara said calmly.

"Because the Turtles look like Nightmare and his twin sister?" Cara asked, ignoring her twin brother, Kay, telling her to sit down.

"No," Ashara said calmly. "The Turtles finish the group just like you finish Emerald's group."

"But-" Cara started.

"Please do not continue," Ashara said as Cara sat down. "Now. The next subject we have to deal with is what everyone knows about the new enemies that have joined the Foot and who have followed us from our home dimensions."

"You mean some of our home dimension?" Toe Ama, looks like Emerald except she has gold hair, asked. "You do not have an enemy from your home dimension Ashara."

"Yes," Ashara said with a chuckle. "I, as well as Sly and Leanna, do not have an enemy that had followed me here."

"I know a little bit about Fear and his Shadows," Kerron, a light brown haired boy with no gold band, said as he stood up. "I have seen some of his Shadows and they are real Shadows. Fear, himself, is human who feeds off of fear."

"How do we fight someone when there is fear for him to feed off of?" Angelina, dark brown hair and no gold band, asked.

"We will figure a way," Ashara answered, shifting in her seat. "I know this subject is making most uncomfortable so if you have any information, please see me. The last subject is the new schedules that you all found on your doors. Does anyone have a problem with his or her schedule? Good. This meeting is now over and the training group for today should go to the training room. Sly is your teacher for today. I can't teach you because some business came up. You are dismissed."


	2. Join or Not

Many Friends, Different Lives

Chapter 2: Join or Not

**A/N:** Chapter has been updated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TMNT. I only own the characters I made up.

Everyone got up and bowed at Ashara before leaving the room to begin following their schedule. Shadow hurried to get Leo and Kay went to get Raph's food and close. Kay knocked on Raph's door once and he stood there in silence.

"Who are you?" Raph asked when he opened his door to reveal a white haired half human, half cat boy wearing only white flowing pants.

"I am Kay," Kay said, entering Raph's room. "I have brought you your close and food. The close are just like mine. All the boys under this roof wear the same thing not unless you are leader of your group, then you have a gold band on your left arm."

"Do I have to wear just these pants?" Raph asked, holding up the white flowing pants.

"Yes," Kay said. "Ashara says that is makes this place more… non-violent and even this is somewhat a healing place, there is a room where you may be in your gear and practice fighting with others like you who hate being in a nice place 24-7. Ashara, herself, hates an all nice place as well."

"Will I ever meet this Ashara person?" Raph asked, putting his gear under his bed.

"I am not the person to ask," Kay said. "Raph, please keep that stone in your pocket. I'm sorry if it bothers you but it's a map and it can help you get service."

"Great," Raph said sarcastically and he stuffed the blue oval stone back into his pocket.

Kay bowed and he left Raph's room, shutting the door behind him. Kay hurried to the dojo to begin training with the others. When he entered, Leo, Nightmare, Midnight, Gwin, Sin, and Cara were already in their training gear and waiting for the last trainer to join them.

"Has Raph received his things?" Sly, a boy with silver hair, slate eyes, asked when Kay came back into the room in full training gear.

Kay nodded and he got into position next to his twin. Leo stayed in the background while the twins reviewed and then they began to spar. Sly walked over to Leo and gestured to the last empty sparing mat. Leo nodded, knowing that Sly wanted to spar, and Leo walked over to the mat and he stood at one end as Sly stood at the other. Sly and Leo bowed and they began a hand-to-hand combat. Up on the second floor, Raph was sitting on his bed with a photo album he had found in his room. In it were pictures of a girl with a group of 5 boys hanging out and having fun. He thought that one of the boys looked familiar but he convinced himself that his mind was playing tricks on him. The only thing that scared him more was that the girl in the pictures looked odd in the group of boys. She looked like she had expected the group to end up that way. She was tall for her age but she was the shortest in the group. She had super short golden brown hair, blue green eyes, a beautiful smile, and she looked like she had so much she expected to happen in her eyes. Raph was startled when someone knocked on the door. Raph put the photo album back and he walked over to his door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see a girl with copper hair and no gold band standing in front of his door.

"Are you Raphael?" the girl asked.

"Raph, if you don't mind," Raph said.

"Your brother, Leo, asked the same thing," the girl said, still standing in front of Raph's door. "You are wanted in the health clinic."

Raph nodded and followed the girl down to the first floor and they walked to a white washed door.

"What's your name kid?" Raph asked as she pushed open the door.

"Sin," the girl said walking into the room. "Leo is already here. Ashara wants to talk to you and your brothers alone."

"Ok," Raph said, passing Sin and walking over to Leo, who was next to Mike. "Where's Don?"

Leo pointed to a bed two beds down from Mike. Raph followed Leo's pointed finger and he saw Don sleeping.

"What happened?" Raph asked.

"No clue," Leo said, becoming pale.

The door to the health clinic opened, making Raph and Leo to jump. In front of the opened door was the same girl Raph saw in the pictures but she was wearing a gold gown and she had not one but two gold bands, one on each arm.

"I am Ashara," the girl said, walking into the room, "and I want to speak to each of you alone."

"How are you going to talk to Don?" Raph asked. "He's asleep."

"He'll be awake when it is his turn," Ashara said, "but it is not his turn. It is Leo's"

Leo's face became even paler than before and Raph was afraid he would fall over.

"Do not worry Leo," Ashara said, "I am not as mean as people think."

Leo nodded and his face began to recover color. Ashara beckoned him to follow and she headed down the hall. Leo hurried to catch up and he began walking side by side with Ashara. Ashara was silent as she led Leo to a green door, where she stopped and pulled out her stone.

"Sly," she said into it, "please go to the health clinic and watch over the guests please."

Again, out of nowhere a voice, male, said ok and Ashara putted her stone back. She opened the door and led Leo in. Behind the door was not a room but a forest and wide-open grass hills.

"How the shell-" Leo said

"Magic, Leo, magic," Ashara said, walking over to a little wooden barn and she heaved the door open. "Have you've ever gone horse back riding?"

Leo said nothing. He hurried over to the barn and looked inside. _The barn was huge!_ Despite what it looked like on the outside, the barn held 20 horses in pretty good-sized stalls.

"There is a name under the name of the horse," Ashara said, walking over to a tall black horse. "This is Storm. He's my horse."

Leo looked at the plaque on Storm's stall door. The top word was Storm and below it was Ashara.

"I see what you mean," Leo said, walking down the line of stalls looking at the plaques, looking for his name. "Venus? My horse's name is Venus?"

"She came with that name," Ashara said as she saddled up Storm. "She likes the blue gear."

Leo nodded his head and he walked over to the pegs and he got the blue gear as Ashara finished strapping gray gear on Storm. Leo didn't have any trouble with Venus and she was patent with him when he messed up and Ashara had to teach him how to do it. When the two horses were saddled and ready to go, Ashara led both horses out as Leo closed the barn door.

"Ready?" Ashara asked as Leo mounted his horse.

Leo nodded his head and he got himself situated.

"Good," Ashara said. "Yea!"

Storm began the run at a full, flat-out gallop and Venus was right behind him. A smile grew on Ashara's face as well as Leo's. She leaned close to Storm's neck and she began to talk to him. Storm led Venus and Leo into the trees of the nearby forest on a path that was ridden so often that there were no branches in the way. Ashara was, from Leo's point of view, one with her horse. She was free, alive, and happy. Leo had a strange feeling that this was a rare moment for Ashara. Ashara began to pull Storm to a walk, making Leo do the same. Leo looked around and he noticed that the path had gotten wider. Ashara stopped Storm and she dismounted. She beckoned Leo to do the same before leading Storm the remaining way. When Leo walked into an opening with Venus behind him, he was shell-shocked. _This place is so beautiful!_ Leo accidentally let go of Venus's reins and walked ahead of her. Venus, apparently, was very smart or well trained (probably very smart) and she followed Leo. She stopped next to Storm where Ashara had left him. Ashara was standing in the middle of the opening, waiting for Leo. By the time Leo was next to her, she had sat down on the circle of grass.

"This is where I come to think as well as others in this building," Ashara said, lying back on the grass. "The horses are smart enough to know that this place is only for humans or for the others in this building."

"Wow," Leo said, still shell-shocked.

"I wanted to ask you alone if you wanted to stay here," Ashara asked, her smile disappearing. "I brought you here so you could see a small amount of magic that helps conceal the lost, wounded, and wandering inside."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, looking at Ashara.

"When you have nowhere to go, you can always come here and run as far as you want," Ashara said. "You can run forever and never get lost. Just use your stone and the door will appear. It's just magic."

Leo sat there, watching the horses graze on the grass that was beneath the flowers. The silence wasn't strange but peaceful. Ashara sat up and began to talk again.

"So," she said, "are you staying or going back to your home? You're welcome to visit any day if you decide to leave and go back to the lair."

"I chose here," Leo said, a smile reappearing on his face.

"Before you make up your mind all the way, there are a few things that you need to know," Ashara said. "First, you get a schedule that you must follow, unless ordered otherwise. Second, please do not enter any rooms you are told are for girls only or my room. I would really appreciate it. Ok, now that you know that, have you changed your mind?"

"No," Leo said. "I can get fresh air and I can get away on my free time. Is there a curfew though?"

"No," Ashara said with a chuckle. "Just be as quiet as you can when anyone is asleep. We usually have people sleeping through the day and night because of the schedule but no one has complained."

"I bet," Leo said, getting up. "Shall we get back so you can talk to my brothers?"

"Yes," Ashara said, "but your brothers and you may be separated. I do not keep people who wish to leave. I allow them to choose."

"Has anyone left?" Leo asked as he mounted Venus.

"Only those who were uncomfortable with living with freaks," Ashara said with a smile.

Leo laughed. He knew that Ashara was trying to be funny and stern at the same time. Storm led Venus out of the woods and onto the prairie. Leo and Ashara rode next to each other all the way to the barn. By the time they were at the barn, Ashara and Leo were holding their sides with laughter. Ashara putted the gear away and Leo putted the horses away. There were others in the barn, taking care of the horses and when Ashara walked past them, they backed away with fear and Leo saw, on Ashara's face, that she hated to scare people. Ashara hurried back to the healing clinic to see Raph sitting in one of the chairs and Mike sitting up, reading a comic book.

"Raph," Ashara said, "your turn."

Raph got up and he followed Ashara down the hall to a plain door. Ashara opened the door and Raph entered. When he entered, he stopped. The room was empty and nothing was special about this room.

"Welcome to the magic room," Ashara said when she walked up, next to Raph.

"I thought every room was magical," Raph said, still disappointed that nothing was in this room.

"This is a different type of magic room," Ashara said, walking over to a wall. "This room becomes what you wish or what you want. This room can become home, this room can become a place to visit lost ones, and this place can be a place to cry. I know that you think crying makes you weak, Raphael. Trust me, keeping it in makes you weak."

"Y-you know my-" Raph stuttered.

"I know how it feels," Ashara said, keeping her back to Raph, "to think that if you showed your tears that you were weak or helpless. I know how it feels to stuff feelings in and you have to wear a mask 24-7. I lived that kind of life and I'm living it know."

Ashara's body tightened and shuttered as tears streamed down her face.

"I know what it means to have no hope, no light, no friends nor family who could help. I know how all that you can do with that feeling is run. Run so hard and far that you wish to run forever and leave everything behind." Ashara fell to her knees and still kept her back to Raph as Raph stood there frozen and bewildered. "I know how it feels to have no exit from the pain, the feeling, the wounds. I know how it feels to loose people and the fear of loosing what you have left. I lost my dad when I was 5 to a divorce, I lost a friend to death when I was about 9, my parents remarried only to divorce again, and when my dad came back, he wasn't looking for his 9 year old girl, he was looking for the 5 year old girl he left behind. I know how it feels to be bullied, to be invisible, wanting to be liked, wanting friends. I know how it feels how to run from it all and never looking back and when you do you don't remember a thing."

Ashara broke down, forgetting Raph was behind her. The room around Raph and Ashara began to change to what looked like a small cave that made Raph to get close to Ashara. Raph was unsure what to do but his body seemed to know what to do. Like being a puppet, Raph held the weeping Ashara to his chest and he just held her there, not doing anything but listening to her cry. Ashara started to calm down but Raph didn't do anything. He couldn't. His body wouldn't let his mind control it. When Raph realized that Ashara was silent, he looked at her. She had fallen asleep in his arms and Raph just sat there watching the room, once more, change this time into a room with a bed and some other things. Raph picked Ashara up and he placed her on the bed. He found a chair and he placed it next to the bed. He sat down, thinking hard.

_This girl has harder then she leads you to believe,_ Raph told himself. _But how can I let her know that there are people who can help, like a therapist. That will probably make her more depress though .I hate being soft. There has to be a way to-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ashara sitting up.

"I'm so sorry about that," Ashara said, getting up and heading towards the door to be grabbed around the grist by Raph. "This room has that affect on me. That's one reason I stay away from here."

"I didn't mind," Raph said. "Is there somewhere else you want to show me before you move onto Mike or Don?"

Ashara nodded her head and she led him out of the room. They walked down the hall to a gold washed door and Ashara opened the door. Raph followed Ashara into a really big room filled with books.

"There are all kinds of books in here," Ashara said, heading over to a nearby hover scooter. "There are even comic books."

"What kind?" Raph asked, climbing on one of the scooters.

"Any kind you want," Ashara said, starting up the silent, small hovercraft. "Follow me."

Ashara led Raph to a bookshelf full of comic books. Raph's draw dropped.

"These comic books came from many dimensions," Ashara said, making her hover scooter go strait up and having Raph follow. "These are from my dimension and I hope you find them interesting."

Ashara handed Raph a comic book with he and his brothers on the cover.

"No way," Raph said, staring at the cover.

"Yeah," Ashara said, going over to another bookshelf. "At my home, you and your brothers are cartoons. You are also one of the oldest, I think, living creations in the United States. To be honest, I don't know how old the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle series has been around."

Raph followed Ashara as she looked for a book. She stopped in front of a bookshelf and she began reading the binding of each of the books before she pulled out the one she was looking for.

"Here," she said, handing the book to Raph. "I think you might like it. I did. Give the comic to Mike. He'll like it."

"How long can we keep these?" Raph asked.

"As long as you like and no one else wants to read it," Ashara said, heading back towards the door. "Just take good care of them."

Raph followed Ashara back to where the other scooters were parked and he followed Ashara back to the health clinic.

"So do you want to stay?" Ashara asked as they walked.

"Yeah," Raph said.

"Ok," Ashara said. "Leo will explain what you must do and the rules. I will never keep you here. You are able to leave whenever you want."

"Ok."

When Ashara fell silent, Raph read the title of the book.

_One Adventure After Another__ by Ashara Smith,_ Raph said to himself. _I wonder how old Ashara is at her home dimension. Is she as old as she is know or is she a whole lot older?_ Raph walked into the health clinic and handed Mike the comic book.

"Wow," Mike said, holding the comic, arms length away from his face. "We're a comic book."

"What?" Leo asked, putting down the book he was reading. "No way."

"Yes way," Mike said, showing Leo the comic book. "See."

"Cool," Leo said. "Hey, Ashara. Where can we get these?"

"Ask Raph," Ashara said, "he'll tell ya, hopefully."

Raph wasn't paying any attention. He had his nose in the book Ashara had given him and he was lost in its pages. Sly walked out of the shadows pushing a wheelchair over to Don's bed.

"Donnie's turn?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Ashara said as she walked over and help Sly help Don into the chair. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Leo nodded and he held the door open for Ashara and Don. Ashara pushed Don to a plain door with a symbol meaning creation carved into it.

"This is the metal and wood room," Ashara said as she opened the door and pushed Don in. "Here you can create anything that you want, as long as you need metal and or wood."

Don nodded his head. Ashara watched as Don's gaze fell over every inch of the room.

"This place is amazing," Don said.

"There's also a computer room where we have several computers in which you can do anything on," Ashara said, pushing Don out of the room, "but you'll see that another day. Right now, you need to get better and when you're all better let me know if you want to stay."

"I'm staying," Don said. "From what Leo told me he experienced, I have made my mind up."

"Ok," Ashara said.

Sly got Don onto his bed as Ashara helped a stiff Mike walk.

"You are able to leave now but not Donnie," Ashara said to Leo and Raph. "He hasn't completely gotten over what he has."

The three turtles nodded their heads and Ashara and Mike walked down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"The party room," Ashara said.

"The what?" Mike asked.

"You'll see," Ashara chuckled.

When Ashara and Mike walked into the party room, they were greeted by music and bright lights.

"Wow."

"I heard that Leo told you about what he had experienced and I figured Raph did too?"

"Raph said only a little bit when he walked in before he started reading that book," Mike said as they walked out of the party room.

"So are you staying?" Ashara asked, leading Mike back to the clinic.

"Yeah."

"Cool," Ashara said. "I'll get Sin to take off those bandages and then you can go to your room and get your schedule."

Mike nodded his head and walked into the clinic with Ashara behind him. Sin was already taking care of Don when the two walked in and she finished what she was doing before she helped Mike. Ashara walked out of the room and up to her room that was in front of Leo's.

_I'm glad that they're all staying ant they don't have to separate,_ Ashara told herself when she opened her door and walked in.

**A/N**: Please post a review. Please.


	3. Finally Understanding

Many Friends, Different Lives

Chapter 3: Finally Understanding

**A/N:** Chapter updated.

**Disclaim:** I don't own, know, or in contact with the Turtles. I just have a strong imagination.

A week has passed since the Turtles were accepted into their new home. The Turtles have figured out which room is which, how to operate their stones, and the Turtles are happier than they've ever been for a month but a question still lingered in the back of each of their minds.

How long will this happiness last?

Raph had another question that had bothered him since the first night he arrived here and saw his bros here.

How did his brothers get here before he did?

Raph kept up with his chores around the "house" and he had a lot of free time that he filled up by reading the books Ashara had written.

One day Raph accidentally ran into Ashara who didn't look like the Ashara he had met the first night. _She looks kinder then when I first met her_, Raph told himself as he helped Ashara pick up the papers she had dropped when she collided with him.

"Would you like to walk and talk Raph?" Ashara asked. "I have a feeling something is on your mind."

"Actually, there is," Raph said as he walked next to Ashara. "How did my brothers get here?"

"Nightmare and Midnight went out without orders and Angelina and Saraphina followed them," Ashara said, shifting the papers in her arms. "They stayed hidden in the lair as Nightmare and Midnight followed you. They came out of the shadows and said they were there to help. Angelina took out her stone and laid it on the ground. Angelina asked Leo to help her with Mike and Saraphina asked Don to grab their jackets. Saraphina said when Don came back, he looked a little pale but she didn't think it was serious. The stone had made a door that opened to the health clinic and Sin took care of Mike as Angelina and Saraphina led Leo and Don to their rooms."

"And?" Raph asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well," Ashara said as she entered her room with Raph behind her, "I think that while he was grabbing the coats, he was shot by a poison dart or a gas. I'm not sure. Sin, who is a master healer and knows every healing trick in every dimension can't even find out what's wrong."

Ashara fell silent as she places the papers on her desk and she sat down, fiddling with her stone. She placed her stone on her desk and it began to glow.

"I don't think that is the real Don," Ashara said.

"What do you mean?" Raph said, rage filling every vein.

"When I took him to the metal and wood room, he didn't have the reaction that the Donnie I knew would have had," Ashara said as a screen appeared over Ashara's stone. "Trust me; the Donnie I know is the same as yours."

_How identical is my bro to her Donnie?_ Raph asked himself.

"If you made your brother human, you couldn't tell the difference between my Donnie and yours," Ashara said as a picture appeared on her screen. "This is my Don and this one is yours. The only difference between them is that mine is human and yours is mutant turtle."

"And what would the reaction be if it was Donnie?" Raph asked as Ashara's screen disappeared.

"He would have gotten up and walked around and examine every single millimeter on his feet instead of staying in the wheelchair in spite of his condition," Ashara said, placing her stone into her pocket. "I think that one of the 4 enemies that are here in New York. I think the one who did it is Vine but I wouldn't know how she knew about you not unless she joined with Shredder but what if it was Fear or Death. They both could have helped out but what if all of them joined together but this Don isn't what Fear, Death, Vine, or Shredder would make. I wonder if-"

"What the Shell are you talking about," Raph said when he finally got control of his voice.

"What?" Ashara said, realizing that Raph was still standing by her. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I forgot you were there. There are-"

"Look I don't want a description, all I want is Donnie back," Raph said, cutting Ashara off. "I want nothing to do with your enemies, your problems, your sappy talk, I don't want to care about anything. I want it to be like it was before Master Splinter died, before I ever harmed Mike, before I met Nightmare and Midnight, before Don was ever like this."

Raph stormed out of Ashara's room, leaving her stunned and leaving behind the picture he had found in his room. Ashara picked it up and when she saw what it was, tears began to fill her eyes.

_Now I know,_ Ashara told herself. She stood up and walked out of her room, shutting her door behind her. She walked down the hall; down to the first floor to the room she had taken Leo. She walked in and got Storm saddle and she mounted. Raph had stopped by the library and had walked in to the room Leo and Ashara had been to and when he opened the door, he saw Ashara put her horse into full out gallop.

_Oh great,_ he told himself and he hurried to the barn. He found his horse (name's Firebolt), saddled it, put his book into the saddle bag, mounted, and he also put Firebolt into a full out gallop.

Through the tears, Ashara stuck her hand into her pocket and she took out her stone. Knowing she would probably regret this she threw her stone behind her. She asked Storm again and again to go faster. Storm answered her pleas by going faster and faster. Firebolt saw this going on and he, as well, began going faster and faster. Raph bent down close to Firebolt's neck, urging Firebolt faster as well.

"Ashara! Slow down!" Raph called when he was next to Ashara. "You need to stop!"

"No!" Ashara yelled and Storm sped up once more. Raph slowed Firebolt to a stop and Raph dismounted. He stuck his hand into his pocket and he pulled out his stone.

"Let's see if this works," he said as he placed his stone on one of Storm's footprints in the dirt. Raph closed his eyes as Firebolt laid down next to him. _Storm, bring Ashara back. She isn't ready to run forever yet. She is needed here._ Raph's stone began to glow and all of the sudden a light beam shoots out of Raph's stone and it heads towards Storm and Ashara. The light beam leads Storm back to Raph and it makes him stop several feet in front of Raph. Raph stood up and walked over next to Ashara. He pulled Ashara into his arms where she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Raph placed Ashara down on the ground and he sat down next to her. He held her close, not daring to let go. He closed his eyes, praying for her to calm down and stop. Ashara did stop struggling but she didn't stop moving. She began to shudder as she cried. Raph still didn't open his eyes but he could see a wounded girl sitting in his arms. He wanted to let go, he wanted to let go of her so bad but his body, once more, wouldn't let him.

Minutes passed and Ashara still cried. Raph heard hooves hitting the ground but he didn't move, couldn't. He heard the horses stop, someone dismount, and run over. The second one also dismounts and walks over but the second one stops a few feet away. The first one was saying something and pulling at his arms but Raph couldn't hear what the first rider was saying and his body was stone.

"Raph. Raph." a voice became clear and Raph recognized it as Leo's voice but he didn't think that the hands pulling at him were his. "Raph let go of Ashara."

Raph's body suddenly came under control of his mind and Raph let Ashara and he pushed away from her. Raph fell into Leo's arms and Ashara fell into Sly's arms.

"Raph, what happened?" Leo asked when he had his brother on his feet. "Why didn't you let go of Ashara? How did you and Ashara get into that situation? How…"

Raph didn't hear the rest. His gaze had fallen on Ashara or the person who was suppose to be Ashara. The girl had rags on and her hair was short and messy. She didn't have the gold bans on nor did she look like the Ashara he had seen earlier. Raph's eyes looked like they were haunted and Raph watched as Sly picked Ashara up and placed Ashara onto Storm. Ashara had calmed down but she still cried. Sly led Storm over to his horse and tied Storm to Sly's horse's saddle. Sly mounted as well as Leo and Leo gestured for Raph to mount too. Raph mounted Firebolt but he didn't follow Leo and Sly. Leo rode next to Ashara, keeping her on the saddle as Sly led the way. Raph turned Firebolt towards the forest that had ran parallel with Ashara and him the whole way. Letting Firebolt go his own way, Raph loosened his hold on the rein and he looked around. When Firebolt stopped, Raph dismounted and walked ahead of his horse. In front of him was a field of flowers and grass. Raph took out the book he had put into the saddlebag and he un-strapped the blanket that was already pre-strapped to the saddle. Raph walked into the middle of the field where he laid the blanket out and he sat down. He opened One Adventure After Another By: Ashara Smith and began reading.

"_Ashara." _

_I'm in a place that is completely gold, no one is anywhere to be seen, and I here my name. It's kind of creeping me out._

"_Ashara." _

"_Who's there?" _

"_Ashara." _

_I look around and yet see no one. _

"_Show yourself!" No one comes. _

"_Ashara. I can help you get back to your body." _

"_What do you mean?"_

_I try not to sound scared but... I can't help it. '... get back to your body?' What does that mean? All of the sudden, a blue light blinded me._

"_Damn! What is going on?" _

_I try to see but all I see is the blinding light. _

"_Ashara." That voice, I think I have heard it before. "Ashara, do you want help or not?" _

"_Who are you?" _

"_Ashara, if you don't answer soon you will never return back to your home." _

_I can't believe what I have just heard. _

"_I will take your help but-" _

"_There is no time for anything else that you what to tell me. Go through the door that is behind you and don't think twice about what you are doing or it won't work. I must warn you, you will get lost but as long as you remember what you pretended when you were home then you will be fine." _

Raph looked up from his spot and looked at the partly clear sky. He watched a bird fly over and he watched another bird chase the first one.

_What kind of life did she live back at her home and what has she experienced?_

Firebolt neighed, making Raph jump, and Raph turned around to see a girl with a miniature dragon on her shoulder, dressed in dragon-riding gear.

"You're Raph hu?" the girl said, walking towards Raph. Raph nodded and the girl smiled. "Ashara talks about you a lot as well about your brothers."

"Who are you?" Raph said.

"My name's Aurora," the girl said. "It's really Emerald but I changed it so that I wouldn't get mixed up with the other Emerald in this building."

"So you know Ashara?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Aurora said, walking closer. "You're confused hu? Don't worry, it's a gift I have. I can sense or tell what someone feels. Seeing Ashara that way and having to have hold her in that state and then having someone tell you to let her go makes you uncomfortable. You say you're not that way but deep down you know that is who you are."

"How-" Raph began as he stared at Aurora who had just sat next to him. "No, that's not true. That can't be true."

Raph stumbled to his feet but he lost his balance. Aurora quickly got to her feet and caught Raph. He pushed away from her and he ran to Firebolt. A dragon tail came out of nowhere, blocking him his path. Aurora ran to Raph and cornered him.

"Let me out of here!" Raph yelled. He stuck his hand in his pocket got his stone out. He held it up but something grabbed it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"I can't let you leave, yet," Aurora said as her miniature dragon dropped Raph's stone into her hand. "You have a lesson you need to learn. I am the one to teach it to you. Get onto Firebolt and I will take you to where you will learn."

Raph nodded his head, not really wanting to go. The dragon tail moved and Raph walked over to Firebolt. He could feel Aurora watching him as he mounted Firebolt. He watched Aurora mount a horse and he made Firebolt follow.

"The area won't be far away," Aurora said over her shoulder. "We need to go to the barn and then leave this room."

"That's reassuring," Raph said as he rolled his eyes.

"To let you know, you've been to this room before," Aurora said over her shoulder. "I hope you're prepared for it."

_It better not be that magic room,_ Raph told himself. _I hate that room._

"You'll learn to love it," Aurora said as if reading his mind. Aurora put her horse into a full gallop, making Raph do the same. "Ash!"

A dragon came overhead. Raph looked up and his eyes widen. The dragon came next to Aurora and Aurora got onto the dragon's back. The horse kept running as the dragon slowed down and began to fly next to Firebolt and Raph.

"Come on!" Aurora yelled over the sound of the dragon's wings as she held out her hand.

Raph stood up onto his horse and steadied himself. He jumped but his jump was too short and he began to fall. Aurora grabbed Raph's hand before he was too far for her to reach.

"Thanks," Raph said.

Aurora nodded as she pulled Raph up. Raph sat behind Aurora and the dragon began to rise.

_Apparently this dragon knows where to go,_ Raph told himself as the dragon picks up speed.

_I don't really know where I'm going; Aurora just tells me and gives me a picture._

"Did you say something?" Raph yelled over the wind.

"No," Aurora answered.

_I did. I'm the dragon. I can apparently talk to you._

"What?" Raph asked.

_My name is Ash and you're one of the few people who I can talk to. It's a mental talking._

"Oh," Raph said.

"Hang on," Aurora yelled. "We're going to dive to a stop."

"What!" Raph yelled but he didn't finish. Ash started to dive at a high speed and just when they were about to hit ground, Ash gave one great heave with his wings and he stopped.

"Are you ok?" Aurora asked as she slid off of Ash.

"I'll be fine," Raph said, regaining his balance.

"Good." Aurora turned around and opened the door that was in front of her. She led Raph down the hall to the magic room.

"Why the magic room?" Raph asked after a few seconds of silence.

"The magic room can show the past and you can do things as well like talk to someone who is long gone or someone you miss that you haven't seen in ages," Aurora said, not looking at Raph.

"We're going to see the past hu?" Raph asked, shuttering at the thought.

"Yes," Aurora said, "but we're invisible in the past. It will be like watching a movie. The past has already happened and you can't change it. Follow me."

Aurora led Raph into the magic room, which had already changed. The room was now a bedroom. At a desk was a girl wearing a navy blue shirt and blue jeans. Aurora walked over to her side and watched her type. Raph closed his eyes for a minute, listening to the music playing, and then walked over next to Aurora. Raph read the little amount he saw and just kept reading as the girl typed.

"She's typing the same thing that is going on now," Raph said, stepping back.

"Yes," Aurora said. "This is Ashara imagining this all happening."

"She stopped typing," Raph said, watching Ashara.

"Yeah," Aurora said, looking out the darkened window, "she's thinking."

"I wonder what she's thinking," Raph said to himself.

"She's thinking about us," Aurora said. The room changed to a different scene. They were at a school now and there was a small crowd of kids near some steps. Raph walked over and saw a girl sitting on them, crying. One of the students was laughing and Raph walked over to the crying one. He could tell that the girl was trying not to cry and he sat next to her. The scene froze. Raph's heart broke in two at the sight of the girl.

"That's Ashara," Aurora said. "She was bullied by this girl right here from 1st to 3rd Grade. She was really wounded then."

"Why that girl?" Raph asked, nodding his head at the one he had noticed earlier. "Why is that one teasing Ashara?"

"Ashara thinks it was because Taylor, the girl's name, was showing off for her 'new' best friend," Aurora said. "Ashara and Taylor were friends in ECE and Kindergarten."

The scene changed to what seemed to be a picture from the past. Ashara was standing next to a blonde girl, smiling.

"This is 4th Grade in a new school," Aurora said. "Ashara had a friend this year but she still had a bully. As you can see, the bully had attacked her and chocked her before running off after a girl saw what happened."

As Aurora had begun talking about the new bully, the scene changed to show Ashara being pushed to the wall by a girl, hands around her neck. When Aurora finished talking, the scene changed to show Ashara walking in the hallway by herself, in apparently a different school.

"Ashara was lonely this year," Aurora said as she walked around the frozen Ashara. "She was known as teacher's pet this year. The only 'friends' she had were the teachers. She always sat alone at lunch."

Once again, the scene changed to show Ashara sitting at lunch with a group of girls.

"This is 8th Grade for Ashara," Aurora said. "She was very popular. Considered everyone to be her friend but near the end of the year, she noticed that she really didn't have a friend. She felt uncomfortable around everyone and she felt like she didn't belong."

The scene had melted to what looked like the last day of school or some major event was happening 'cause, Raph guessed, the whole 8th Grade was in the lunchroom again.

"This is the day of the 8th Grade graduation is," Aurora said, she pointed to Ashara, who was sitting on the floor against the wall. "This is where she found out she was missing a real friend, or someone who she didn't feel awkward around."

Raph walked over to the, once again, frozen Ashara. Her face looked empty, sad, and lonely. Raph knelt next to her and studied her face. Once again the scene melted into something different but it didn't have Ashara in it. Actually, the scene became black but Raph could see Aurora clearly even though she was 10 feet away. A cat walked up to Aurora out of nowhere and sat down next to her.

"This is Mooch, Ashara's mom's old cat," Aurora said, gesturing to the cat. "He was put to sleep when Ashara was 9. He was the only living hope she had until she met her 4th Grade friend. This is one of her deep wounds that never healed, as well as the wound of being a bully victim. She's pulling through that one but she'll never heal all the way, as well as her wound for Mooch."

Mooch disappears, leaving Aurora and Raph in the black. Raph sat down on the ground and putted his chin on his knees. Someone had come into the room and that someone had made Aurora back up. Raph tried to pull his chin off of his knees but his body wouldn't let him. A hand was placed gently on his shoulder and a male voice whispered in his ear.

"You are wanted in Ashara's room," the voice said. The hand left Raph's shoulder and Aurora walked out of the room following whoever had come in. The scene changed one last time to show the lair. Raph was sitting in Master Splinter's room. A tear ran down Raph's face and Raph hid his face in his arms as he began to cry. A girl walked out of the shadows and sat down next to Raph, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Ashara needs you Raphael," the girl said. "She really needs you."

"Who are you?" Raph asked, looking at the girl.

"I'm Sara, Ashara's Healing Mistress," the girl said. "I'm a spirit. I was able to actually tell you Ashara's message then trying to when you couldn't see me. Please get up and go to her. She really needs you."

"Ok," Raph said and the girl smiled. Raph and the girl stood up and the girl walked back into the shadows, disappearing. Raph walked out of room and up to Ashara's room. Before he turned the handle on Ashara's door, he held his hand there. He couldn't move a single muscle in his arm. He finally turned the handle after what seemed hours and pushed open the door. Sly, Leo, and Aurora were in the room and no one else. Raph walked in and stood next to Leo. Aurora was just staring at him like he had something cool on, Leo was looking away from everyone, and Sly was looking at a sleeping Ashara. Leo gently pushed Raph next to Ashara's bed and Sly, Aurora, and Leo left the room. When the door was closed behind Leo, Raph sat on the edge of the bed.

Images after images flashed through Raph's mind the instant he came in contact with the bed. Overwhelming, powerful images that weren't even his flashed before his eyes. Death, love, loss, and hope all intertwined with each passing picture. Staggering to his feet, Raph staggered to the door.

Raph tripped and fell, a hand catching him. Struggling to get out of the room, the figure above him helped him out.

"Raph, what happened? What's wrong?" Leo asked Raph when the door was closed.

"Something…I don't…want to see…again," Raph gasped, his body shaking.

Raph staggered to his room door, Leo's gaze watching his every move. He opened the door and closed it behind him, leaning against the closed door. When his breathing became normal, he walked over to his bed and sat down. He took out a photo album and began flipped through the pages and stopped at some new pictures. These ones he had missed when he first looked through. There were two. One was an old picture that had a man and a woman in it. They were standing next to a tree in a park. Raph's gaze fell to the one next to it though. In it were two boys behind, Raph guessed, their mom and dad. Raph's gaze went back and forth between the two pictures.

_Why does Ashara have two pictures that don't have her in them in this photo book?_ Raph asked himself. When his gaze landed on the older picture, it hit him like the images had in Ashara's room. The older one was of her parents, probably a little before or after their wedding and the younger picture she had taken of her family. Raph closed the book and slid to his knees next to the bed. He looked under the bed and saw a shoebox under it. Raph pulled it out and took off the lid. In it were two statues, two pictures and a medium sized bear. Raph's gazed just skimmed the statues, winged unicorns, and they stood on the two pictures. One was of a boy rapped in a quilt and another boy sitting watching the other mess around.

_They must be Ashara's brothers,_ Raph said. The other picture was of Ashara with her brothers at an amusement park. _She really looks happy._

Raph picked the two pictures up and a piece of paper fell from underneath one of them. Raph picked it up and opened it.

_Everything is changing. My life, my dreams, my memories. I barely remember home, I can't remember every event that was important to me there, I can't even pull myself to say that I remember my family perfectly. I hope that I don't forget everything from home. I go to the memory room every night and cry in my own room as I watch myself have fun with my brothers. I cry when I go and watch my family and I go to Elitch Gardens. I cry when I see myself with my mom. I miss her so much. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to go back home when I've finished all of the lessons that come with my gift. I hope so._

Raph read over the note several times before replacing it and the pictures into the box. Raph picked the box up as well as the photo book and took it to Ashara's room. Before he knocked, he hesitated. Stuffing the fear of the images, he knocked. No sound. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Ashara was still sleeping and he placed the box at the foot of her bed.

"I…I think these are yours," Raph whispered, looking at Ashara before leaving. Finally breathing better, he walked away, getting back to his schedule.

**A/N: **Anyone care that I'm updating?


	4. Second Meeting

Many Friends, Different Lives

Chapter 4: Second Meeting

**A/N:** Chapter updated.

**Disclaim:** I don't own, know, or in contact with the Turtles. I just have a strong imagination.

Two months have passed since the Turtles have met their new friends. Raph is back to his hothead self and acts like he doesn't remember the events from the second week, Donnie still isn't himself, Mike has enjoyed his free time in the party room, and Leo had noticed something.

No one ever noticed Ashara isn't around.

Last time Leo saw Ashara was the night that he had walked out of Ashara's room. Not only that but he also thought he could actually hear someone always around him. He would always be looking over his shoulder (which annoyed Raph a lot) and he would always have shivers run up and down his back.

"Hey Mike," Leo asked his brother when he saw him in the hall. "Do you know where Ashara's been? I haven't seen her since-"

"Since when?" Mike asked after a few brief seconds of silence.

"Since two weeks after we came here," Leo said, "but that's not important. Have you seen her?"

"Sorry bro," Mike said, "but I haven't seen her since the night she had shown me the Party Room."

Leo nodded his head and he headed to the library for his break.

- - - - -

A figure jumps from building to building, following a girl in the darkening streets of New York City. The girl raps her windbreaker tighter around herself, trying to keep out the icy wind.

"I should have brought something heavier," the teen told herself. She quickly looked over her shoulder and then in front of her. "Damn it."

A strong wind claws at the girl's unprotected head and neck. The girl walks into a nearby alleyway and huddles in a corner made by a wall and a dumpster. The figure stops and watched the girl from overhead. After a few minutes the figure leaves and starts running towards another figure, a few building away. When the figure is 2-3 feet away from the other figure, it nods its head. The second figure nods on response, turns, and runs. The first figure stands there for a while before turning and running back to watch the girl.

The girl got up and started to walk again. She pulled her windbreaker up to her chin and she stuck her hands into her jeans pockets. A shadow moves to the right of the girl, causing the girl to stop and look. A cold, icy wind comes clawing at the girl again but the girl doesn't pay attention. In the shadows was a figure, smaller and more agile. The girl walked closer to the figure but the figure backed away, scared and bewildered by something. The girl stopped and stood still.

"Please come out," the girl said in a sweat voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The little figure edged its way to the girl, trying to stay in the shadows but wanting to be with the girl. The girl knelt and stayed in a kneeling position. The figure walked out of the shadows and over to the girl. The figure was a little boy, maybe was no younger than 5 and was in bad shape. The boy had scraps all over him and bruises manly on his face.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked the boy as the boy walked into the girl's arms.

"Uh hu," the boy said, allowing the girl to rap him in the windbreaker. "Green angels had protected me."

"Really?" the girl said, standing up in the ice wind with her windbreaker around the boy.

"Yep," the boy said. "I was attacked by black people and the green angels saved me."

"What's your name?" the girl asked the boy as the boy's small hand slipped into hers.

"I'm Jason," the little boy said.

"Nice to meet you Jason," the girl said. "I'm Ashara."

- - - - -

Panting, Midnight ran into the library just as Leo had placed a book on the shelf.

"We found her," Midnight breathed.

"What?" Leo asked as Midnight slipped into a chair.

"We…found…Ashara," Midnight gasped.

"You and who?" Leo asked. "Your brother?"

Midnight nodded as she tried to control her breathing. Leo ran out of the library and out onto the roof. Leo ran hard against the bighting wind and looked for Nightmare. Leo spotted him moving a few blocks away. Shifting into full gear, Leo ran over to Nightmare. Sliding to a stop about two feet from Nightmare, Leo controlled his breathing and looked at Nightmare. Nightmare pointed over the building at a girl with a little boy. Leo looked back at Nightmare and Nightmare nodded again. Leo looked at the girl again and still couldn't believe that she was Ashara.

- - - - -

"So where do you live Jason?" Ashara asked the little boy.

"Nowhere," Jason said.

"Do you know where I live?" Ashara asked.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"There," Ashara said, pointing at a building in front of them. Ashara led the boy into the building and up the stairs.

"Mom," Ashara called, "I have some one here I want you to meet.

"Who?" a voice asked from the kitchen.

"His name is Jason," Ashara said, "and he doesn't have a home."

"Really?" the voice asked.

"He's only about 6," Ashara called, "maybe even 5. He's a little battered up and he says that green angels saved him from black people."

"Oh no," the voice said, the sound of plates being scrubbed stopping.

"Mom?" Ashara asked. "What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine dear," the voice said as April walked out of the kitchen. "It's something I just remembered."

"What?" Ashara asked.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," April said. "Go into the bedroom and go to bed dear. It's late."

"Yes mother," Ashara said. "Come on Jason."

April walked over to the phone just as the bedroom door closed. April dialed a number and someone's phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" a male voice said on the other line.

"She's finding out," April said into the receiver.

"I'll let Leo know," the voice said with a sigh.

"Nightmare?" April asked.

"Yeah?" Nightmare said.

"Tell him the whole story," April said.

"I will," Nightmare said and then the line went dead.

April hung up the phone and walked over to the couch and sat down, thinking.

- - - - -

"Who was that?" Leo asked as Nightmare hangs up his shell cell.

"Just a friend," Nightmare said as he sat down on a ledge with Leo sitting next to him. "I have a lot to tell you."

- - - - -

"Hey Raph," Make said to his brother, "have you seen Leo?"

"No," Raph said, lifting weights.

"Raph?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Raph said.

"Have you seen Leo?" Mike asked with a smile.

"No," Raph said, throwing a weight at Mike. "Go stick your nose in a comic."

"Ok," Mike said with a smile.

- - - - -

"Kay," Cara said, heaving a bundle of hay over one of the stable doors, "I believe we're finished."

"Yep," Kay said, putting his pitchfork back. "Come on. We have that meeting today. Help me round everyone up."

"Ok," Cara said, running after her brother.

- - - - -

"So that's why I haven't seen her in a month?" Leo asked as he and Nightmare walked towards their home.

"Yes," Nightmare said. "That meeting is today."

"The one I'm able to join?" Leo asked.

"I believe so," Nightmare said.

"You should tell why Ashara hasn't been there at the meeting," Leo said.

"Even if I forget to," Nightmare said, "Sly will remind me."

"He knows too?" Leo asked.

"Sly was the one who came up with the idea," Nightmare said, walking a little faster.

"Why isn't she allowed to remember anything?" Leo asked, walking next to Nightmare.

"She needed a break," Nightmare said, "and she needed to be in a home with a parent again."

"Oh," Leo said before falling silent.

Nightmare quickened his pace once more, remembering that Leo didn't have a coat on.

- - - - -

"That's all of them," Cara told her brother when she ran into the meeting room.

"No its not," Midnight said as she and Raph walked over. "Where's Leo and Nightmare?"

"I thought they were-" Cara began.

"We're here Midnight," Leo said with a smile over Cara's shoulder. "Sorry it took so long."

"Come on bro," Raph said leading Leo over to Donnie and Mike. "This is where we sit."

Everyone was talking when Sly stood up. When he walked over to Ashara's seat, everyone silenced.

"Ashara," Sly began, "has been away for the past month and some of you have noticed. She has been somewhere close but is far away. Nightmare will tell you where, why, and how it happened."

Nightmare got up and walked over to Ashara's chair and sat in front, letting the heat of the candles warm his frozen body.

"A month ago," Nightmare said, "Ashara had walked out of this building. She walked up the street and into an antique shop. There is where it began…

- - - - -

Ashara walked into the little shop, trying to get out of the rain that had just begun. She didn't have anything on except a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The bell on the door rang and a lady behind the counter looked over towards the door.

"I'll be with you in a minute," the woman said and she got back to the customer at the counter.

Ashara walked around, looking at all the things that were on the shelves and in the glass cases. The woman finished with the customer and walked over to Ashara.

"May I help you?" the woman asked in a sweet voice.

"No, not really," Ashara said. "Just waiting the rain out. That's all."

"Well," the woman said, "I'm closing up so why don't you come up to my apartment and wait there. While we wait, I mine as well get your cloths dry."

"That would be nice," Ashara said with a small giggle.

"I'm April by the way," the woman said, locking the shop door.

"Ashara," Ashara said, watching April hurry to the register.

"Come on," April said, starting up the stairs. Ashara ran to catch up and when Ashara was at the top of the stairs, she stopped.

"It's not much," April said, walking into the kitchen, "but it keeps me dry on days like these."

"It's cozy," Ashara said walking over to the couch. "Do you have many guests?"

"Several times," April said, the sound of food cooking coming from the kitchen. "I've had a few guests sleep here."

"How many?" Ashara asked. "Four? Five?"

"Five," April said from the kitchen. "It was quite crowded at breakfast, even when one was out."

"Oh," Ashara said, wandering into April's room.

"You can sleep in it if you want," April said, walking in behind Ashara. "I'm going to a friend's new house and sleeping there for the night. So if the rain doesn't stop, you'll have a place to sleep."

"Oh, I couldn't," Ashara said, facing April. "I'll gladly sleep on the couch."

"I assure you that you would prefer the bed than that old thing," April said with a smile. "Come on. Dinner's ready."

Ashara followed April over to the dining table and sat down to eat. After dinner, April washed the dishes and Ashara went into the bedroom again, this time to the dresser. Ashara was looking at the pictures when one caught her eye. It had Leo, Don, Mike, and Raph in it.

_So they do know each other here too,_ Ashara told herself. Ashara placed the picture back and walked over to the door where April came in.

"Here," April said, handing Ashara a large t-shirt. "It's all I have for you to sleep in. Everything would probably fall off your shoulders."

Both chuckling, April quickly packed a backpack with clothes and hurried out the door, letting Ashara know the basic rules and what she can or can not do. Ashara changed into the warm, dry t-shirt and climbed into April's bed. Before closing her eyes, Ashara could has sworn that she had seen someone walking in the room but she fell asleep without a second glance.

April ran all the way to where Leo and his brothers now live and burst through the door, scaring Cara and Sin.

"Where's Nightmare?" April finally blurted out after a minute of trying to control her breathing.

"He's coming," Sly said. "Sin, Cara. Go to get Ms. O' Neil some dry clothes and some tea and bring them into a guest room."

Sin and Cara nodded their heads and hurried off. April followed Sly into the meeting room, where Nightmare was already waiting. The doors were shut behind them and they waited patently for Cara and Sin before starting to talk.

An hour passes and April told Nightmare and Sly that Ashara was at her house and a little jumpy while Nightmare had come up with an idea.

"Why don't we have Ashara stay with you for a while April?" Nightmare said. "We can have her memory changed for a while and she could live with you, call you mom, and all that. She really needs to be at a home with a parent for a while."

"No way," April said.

"Come on April," Sly said. "It'll only be for a month or two."

"Fine," April said with a sigh and Nightmare got up.

"I'll go change her memory," Nightmare said.

April and Sly nodded and when Nightmare disappeared, April and Sly shook hands and left the meeting room. With a quick discussion with Sin, April was escorted to an empty room, where she spent the night.

- - - - -

Everyone's jaw was dropped and staring at either Sly or Nightmare. Everyone except Leo. In the middle of the story, he had gotten up and left the room. He had grabbed a coat and had walked out the front door, aiming for April's.

Leo went to the back door and knocked.

- - - - -

April jumped when she heard someone knock on the back door. She had gone down to the shop to think. April hurried to the back door and opened it.

"Leo," she said in a confused voice, "what are you doing here?"

"I hade to come and see Ashara," he said, bringing his hat down further over his face.

"She won't remember," April said, stepping out of Leo's way.

"She won't have to," Leo said. "I think the magic I have can change me to human for a period of time."

"Leo," April said, closing the back door, "it's late and she asleep. Another time?"

"Now," Leo said as a blue light surrounds him and changes him to human, "cause she's at the top of the stairs with her friend."

"Mom," Ashara said, "who are you talking to?"

"This is my friend Leo," April said. "He cam by to visit."

"Why so late?" Ashara asked.

"Cause-"

"Cause I have to go out of town tomorrow and this was the only time I could see you," Leo said hurriedly, cutting April off. "April had called and said you made a new friend. I wanted to see who."

"This is Jason," Ashara said, gently moving the little boy in front of her.

"Hey little tike," Leo said, rubbing the boy's head. "So you're the one Ashara found."

"Uh hu," Jason said with a smile. "She found me after two green angels saved me from black people."

"Really?" Leo asked, pretending to look surprised but couldn't help feel worried. "So that's why you have so many bruises. I thought Ashara here had hit you or somethin'"

"She's too nice to do that," Jason said, smiling.

Leo looked at the 15 year old looking at him with an 'I'm-guilty' expression.

"What have you been feeding this kid?" Leo asked, facing April and pointing at Ashara.

"I have no clue," April said, shrugging her shoulders. Everyone began to laugh and before you knew it, Jason was on the floor, rolling with laughter and Ashara was on her knees, clenching her side.

"Well," Leo said when he stopped laughing. "I got to go."

"Bye Leo," April said.

"Bye Leo," Jason and Ashara said in unison.

"See you soon," Ashara added.

**A/N:** Anyone like my story? Hello?


	5. Realize, Lost, Found, Wounded, and Bond

Many Friends, Different Lives

Chapter 5: Realize, Lost, Found, Wounded, and Bond

**A/N:** Chapter updated.

**Disclaim:** If I knew them, do you think I would be writing this? Probably. But I don't know them or own them so don't come knocking at my door asking for autographs. knock, knock, knock I just said I don't know them nor own them! sighs Oh well.

April talked to Sly and Midnight the next day, telling them that she wants Ashara to stay with her for a little longer. Sly and Midnight talked over it with Leo and they agreed that in six months, Ashara would be changed back to normal. April nodded her head with a smile and hurried out the door to finish some shopping.

- - - - -

_**A month later…**_

"Are you sure?" Midnight asked, pulling her stone out and letting it glow.

"We have to," Nightmare said, already transformed into a human boy by his stone.

"Two months?" Midnight asked, a human girl now. "Why two months? It's too long."

"We have to find something to help Ashara and Leo," Nightmare said, pulling a jacket over his blue shirt. "They both need some help healing wounds that may never heal."

"But are we just going for them?" Midnight asked, walking next to her brother into the garage.

"No," Nightmare snapped, getting onto a motorcycle. "You know that."

"I know," Midnight said, getting on behind her twin. "You don't have to bight my head off."

"Just shut up and lets go," Nightmare snapped before closing his visor on his helmet.

"Fine," Midnight said. She put her helmet on and nodded her head to her twin. Nightmare turned on the bike and hit the gas, causing his twin to cling to him. Sly watched till Nightmare and Midnight disappeared into the night, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Sly closed the garage door, turned around, and walked out of the garage.

- - - - -

Leo and Mike were walking to the meditating rooms when Leo stopped.

"What's up bro?" Mike asked when he realized that Leo had stopped.

"Nothing," Leo said, looking over his shoulder. "I just remembered something."

Leo turned and headed to the front doors.

"Where ya going bro?" Mike called after his brother.

"I just have to go somewhere," Leo called over his shoulder and he put on a jacket and took out his stone, transforming into a human. "I'll be back for dinner."

"All right," Mike said. He heard the door shut and he turned and went to the library and walked in, pulling out one of Ashara's books.

- - - - -

His breathing fast, his heart pounding like a fast drum, his arms and legs in unison and flying in a blur, Leo pounded down the sidewalk, his jacket flying open, reviling a blue tank top and blue jean shorts. Leo slid to a stop, his shoes kicking up water from the rain last night, in front of April's shop.

"Leo?" April asked, when she opened the shop door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see her," Leo said, blushing a little. "It's weird not passing her in the halls."

"Mom?" Ashara said, coming down the stairs, Jason's hand in hers, just as April just opened her mouth. "Leo!"

"Hey Ashara," Leo said, hugging Ashara and rubbing Jason's head. "How are you two?"

"We're doing great," Ashara said. "Mom said that we were going to go see you soon."

"Well I couldn't wait so I came to see you," Leo said, taking his coat off and sitting on the couch. "Is everything really alright Ape?"

"Yeah," April said, shaking her head no. Leo nodded, getting the hint. "Leo, can I talk to you in my room? Ashara can you go close the shop up for me?"

"Yeah," Ashara said, jumping her feet. "Come on Jason."

"Wait for me," the 5-year-old said, stumbling to his feet as he hurried after Ashara.

"What's up?" Leo asked, becoming his mutant self when the door was shut and sitting on April's bed.

"She finding out through her dreams," April said, sitting next to Leo. "I don't know how much longer till she remembers completely."

Leo's hand slid onto April's, where it was held onto, tight.

"The dreams scare her though Leo," April said. "She hasn't slept in days and each time she does, she screams in pain when she wakes up, scaring me half to death and Jason is almost dead when she stops crying."

"Maybe we should-"

"She says that she sees people dead around her at her feet, the Foot symbol around her, she, herself, is covered in wounds and bruises," April said, cutting Leo off. "She walks among the dead bodies and then she comes upon a group of mutant turtles. There's you, your brothers, Nightmare, and Midnight. Then she comes across another group of people, who are half people and half cats. She hurries away and come to another group of dead bodies with Sly in it, and she runs away, wanting to get away. She slides to a stop and Shredder is standing in front of her, his back to her, with his helmet off. He turns and her two brothers are dead at his feet and her mom is standing next to him. She looks at his face as he raises his fist and she sees her father's face. She screams as he brings down his fist and kills her. She wakes up screaming and crying and she keeps whispering, as she cried, 'It's going to happen. It's going to happen. It's going to happen and I can't stop it. It's already been set.' I don't get what she's talking about but-"

"I know what she's talking about," Leo said, standing. "I got to go."

"Say bye to Ashara and Jason!" April called after the running human Leo.

"Where are you going Leo?" Ashara asked as Leo ran down the stair and over to the shop door.

"I got to go," Leo said, slipping his coat on. "I'll see ya later, ok?

"Ok," Ashara said and Jason nodded.

Ashara stumbled out from behind the counter and Leo caught her before she fell onto her face. Ashara and Leo both froze, Ashara's hands gripping his arms just before his elbows while her head was on his chest.

_This stance, why is it so familiar? I don't remember ever doing it but it feels familiar._

_Why does my heart sink at this stance? I've never caught Ashara like this or anyone else but it feels so familiar. What is going on?_

Seconds pass and Leo's stone got weaker and weaker. Leo wants to pull away but his body won't let him; his mind runs wild, his heart skips a beat, and his body stays frozen.

Seconds pass and two memories start flooding in, one at a time. Like dreams that Ashara's lived before. One is of Leo and her. She's running towards him and they're both 5. She trips and falls and Leo runs and catches her in the position they are in now. Another one is of her and Leo about 15/16 years old and she's running, crying, in the sewers. Leo jumps in front of her. She runs into him and nearly falls over with him but Leo regains his balance. They end up in the same position as they are now.

The same memories flow through Ashara's hands into Leo's arms and into his mind's eye. Leo gasps and his stone gives out. Leo changes into a turtle again and he tries to run but can't.

Ashara looks up into Leo's kind, worried eyes and she breaks the connection. Leo turns and runs, not looking back. Ashara yearns after him but keeps her feet planted.

_Who was the person in that dream? Was that Leo? If so, why did he run? Why do I feel so lost?_

A tear slips from a face and hits the ground, echoing in the quiet shop. April silently walks over to Ashara, seeing the whole thing, and raps a comforting arm around Ashara. Jason walked over to Ashara as well and he rapped his arms around Ashara's waist. As tears fall more frequently from Ashara's face, she looks at Jason and smile. She holds Jason close as she looks out the door.

- - - - -

Mike walked out of the library just as Leo ran into the entrance hallway.

"Leo?" Mike asked, looking up at Leo from his book.

Leo turns and runs up to his room, ignoring Mike. Mind running like crazy, heart pounding in his ears, something keeping him from swallowing, Leo sat on his bed and placed his face into his hands. A tear slips though Leo's fingers and hits the floor. More and more start to come and Leo began to shudder as the tears stream through his fingers and onto the floor.

_What were those memories? Whose were they? Why does my body remember? Why do I know that stance? Why does it feel familiar yet strange?_

"Leo?" Don asked, opening Leo's door. "Are you all right Leo?"

"Remember when we found you?" Leo asked between sobs. "Remember how I froze when I caught you in that stance?"

Don nods recalling the time…

- - - - -

Two weeks had passed since Leo had last seen Ashara. He and his brothers were out on a training exercise when they came to a roof with a girl running away from them.

"Come on," Raph said. "She looks like Ashara."

"But Raph-" Leo began but stopped himself and just followed Raph, knowing he wouldn't win no matter what he said.

The three turtles kept a safe distance from the girl as they followed her to a rundown building. The girl looked over her and then went into the building.

"Good thing we hid hu?" Mike said with a smile. Raph hit him across the back of the head and hurried to the roof of the building the girl went into.

"We need a way in," Raph said.

"There," Leo said, pointing at a vent.

"Ladies first," Raph said to Mike.

"Hey! I'm-wwwwaaaaa!" Mike said as Raph pushed him onto the vent.

"Want to go next?" Raph asked with a chuckle.

Leo jumped in without a response and landed next to Mike. When Raph was next to him, Leo crawled in front of Mike and led the way in the narrow passageway. About 2 minutes into the building, Leo stopped, listening. A voice, darker that Ashara's, drifts through the vents from the room below him. Leo looked through a vent cover and saw a girl, like Ashara but her eyes were darker, sitting at a table with 15 shadow looking people that had brown bandanas on.

"…as far as we know," the girl was saying. "I'm having a few look into it."

"What happened when they figure out that we have the one in the purple bandana?" one of the silhouettes asked.

"We fight," the girl said. "We need to figure all we can but with them holding the Shadow Donatello in the health clinic, we can't learn a thing. We have to send out the Shadow Leonardo, the Shadow Michelangelo, and the Shadow Raphael."

"They made a shadow of me?" Raph hissed. "They'll pay."

"Easy Raph," Leo said. He leaned closer to the vent cover to listen. Luckily, the silhouettes around table had been talking.

"We have intruders," the girl said standing up as one of the silhouettes backed away from her side. "Go summon the Shadow Donatello and tell him to be on guard. Everyone else, protect the rooms."

"Yes Ma'am," the silhouettes said, saluting the girl.

Leo looked at Raph and nodded. Raph smiled and pushed the vent cover off. It hit the floor with a bang and Raph and Mike slid into the room.

"Get them!" the girl yelled to the silhouettes. As his brothers moved the girl's attention on them, Leo moved within the vents, looking for Donnie. He came to a room not far from where Raph and Mike were fighting where he saw Donnie tied to a chair beneath him. He removed the vent cover and jumped into the room.

"Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Hang on bro," Leo said, unsheathing one of his katana. He brought it down on the rope that was holding Donnie. "We have to get Raph and Mike so we can get out of here."

Donnie nods his head and begins running after Leo but he trips. Leo turns quickly and catches him but freezes as Donnie and him fall into the position that he and Ashara had froze in. Leo quickly got control of his body and helped Donnie to his feet and led him to where Raph and Mike were.

- - - - -

"Why did you freeze?" Donnie asked, stopping the memory.

"My body remembered it from somewhere or sometime," Leo said, he had stopped crying but his face was still in his hands.

"You need some sleep Leo," Donnie said, standing up. "You look exhausted."

"Maybe your right."

Leo lay down on his bed and slid under the cover. Donnie walked over and hugged his brother before turning off the light and shutting the door behind him.

- - - - -

A clock chimes 12 and April sits up, cold sweat running down her face. April looked at Ashara and saw that she was having the nightmare again. April sighed as she got out of bed, walked over to Ashara, placed a hand over the girl's mouth, and shaking the poor girl awake. Ashara springing up to a sitting position, screaming into April's hand, as cold sweat causing her nightgown and sheet to stick to her. Ashara stopped screaming and clung to April as Jason began to wake up. Stroking the teen's hair, April began to rock back and forth, gently. Jason came over and sat next to April and placed his head onto her lap. Before long, Ashara and Jason were asleep again. April closed her eyes and leaned against a wall and fell asleep, Ashara's head on her chest and Jason's head on her lap.

Not even 10 minutes later, Ashara opened her eyes. Still half asleep, she got up and slipped a coat on. She walked out the door and into the streets, wandering around.

- - - - -

Something had awakened Leo and it wasn't his clock. Leo sat up and looked around, trying to see, to feel, if anyone had wakened him up. No one was in his room. Then he looked at his stone and then remembered. It had vibrated a few moments earlier. Leo pulled it out if his pocket and examined it. A screen appeared over the stone, no bigger than an iPod Nano screen, showing Ashara walking around, half asleep.

Leo jumped out of bed and slipped a coat on. He ran out the front door and to the street where the screen had shown Ashara. He slid to a stop at the corner and looked past the building. Ashara was walking away from him, almost falling asleep in the middle of the street. Leo quickly changed into a human and ran over to Ashara's side.

"What are you doing up and out here, Ashara?" Leo asked.

"Looking for you," she said before collapsing in Leo's arms and falling asleep. Leo went to his knees and held Ashara close before picking her up and heading to April's shop. Not wanting to wake April or Jason, Leo went through the back door. In April's room, Leo laid Ashara next to April. Leo slipped out of the room and closed the door before having his stone make a door that led to his room. Crawling underneath the covers again, Leo knew that he wouldn't fall asleep. He lied there, allowing sleep to come but it didn't. He tossed and turned but sleep still wouldn't come. He turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes, thinking.

_Why was she looking for me? Why was she half asleep? Why did my stone wake me up?_

Sleep finally came over Leo like a two-ton brick wall. Leo didn't know but unsettling dreams await him in the dream world.

- - - - -

April woke with a sudden chill down her back and her neck cramping up. April stretched her neck and got up, trying not to wake Jason or Ashara up. April walked over to her bed and slid under the cool covers. She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes but sleep didn't come. April sighed and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She sat down at the table and started to think.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

April's head shot up and she looked at the shadows in front of her. The lights flicked on and April screamed.

- - - - -

Ashara woke with a start, a chill running up and down her back. She pushed herself onto her feet and places a hand gently on to Jason's shoulder.

"Jason," she said, gently shaking him. "Jason wake up."

"Hu?" Jason asked, rolling on to his back.

"We have to get out of here," Ashara said, rapping a coat around her and Jason when Jason was on her back. She went over to the bedroom window and jumped the two flights. Ashara smiled when she noticed that Jason was asleep on her back. She began running, running where she didn't know but she headed up the street. An old building caught her eyes and she headed for it. Without knowing she was, she was heading to the building she had made for the lost, wandering, and wounded.

- - - - -

Someone ran into Leo's room and woke him up. They ran out of the room and hurried to the other ones sleeping. Leo got out of his bed and once his hand reached the doorknob, his room turned into what it was without the magic. Startled, Leo pulled out his stone and held it in his hand.

"Sly," Leo said into it, "what's going on?"

"Ashara's coming and she can't see this place with magic," Sly's voice said out of nowhere. "Make a door to the magic room. The door is locked from the inside so Ashara can't get in. Her 'home' has been attacked by a new enemy called Shendo. This new enemy is led by a girl that looks like Ashara. Her name is Loner."

"But why isn't Ashara allowed to see this place?" Leo pleaded, wanting Ashara back then ever.

"Safety," Sly said and Leo knew that he had cut the connection. Leo made the door as Sly had said and walked in, seeing everyone confused and talking.

"Leo?" Emerald said, walking up to him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Leo said, giving her a reassuring smile but deep inside, he was sad and confused and Emerald knew that. Sitting on one of the many chairs in the room, his gaze fell to his feet. Raph glanced at Leo and looked back as the room around his brother begins to change. Raph starts towards his brother but a hand is placed on his shoulder.

"Let him go," Sly said, releasing his grip on Raph's shoulder. "He'll be back in a matter of time."

Raph looked back at the empty chair Leo had just been sitting in and sighed.

- - - - -

Leo walked down a path in a forest, little kids running past him. Leo smiled. They weren't afraid of him nor did they even care that he was there. Then a little girl caught his eyes. She was in the shadows of the trees around him, hiding from the other kids. Leo stopped and studied the girl. She was different from the other kids physically but Leo couldn't tell how but how the others run past yelling "Mutant girl! Mutant girl!" Leo could tell it was something big.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked, walking to the girl. The girl walked back further into the shadows. "What's wrong? I won't hurt you."

"You like them," the girl said.

"No I'm no-" Leo stopped because his gaze had fallen to his hands. He had human hands and when he looked at himself, he saw that he was wearing a blue T-shirt and navy blue jeans. With a chuckle, Leo smiled lightly at the girl. "It's ok. I'm not like them. I was different before."

"How?" the girl asked, getting curious.

"I was a turtle once," Leo said, smiling more. "A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle to be exact."

"Weally?" the girl asked, walking towards Leo.

"Yes," Leo said, his features softening. "Come here. I won't hurt you."

The girl stepped out of the shadows and Leo's heart broke in two. She was human but part dragon as well. She had wings and a tail of a black dragon but her hair was a golden brown and her skin was normal. Her ears were dragon like as well as her teeth, Leo guessed. The girl smiled gently and walked into Leo's opened arms. The kids passing began stopping and looking at Leo and the girl. They began laughing at Leo and the girl and the girl hid her face into Leo's shoulder. With a sigh, he let go of the girl and stood up.

"Why is there laughter?" Leo asked calmly and the laughter quieted down. "What's so funny? I don't see anything funny, do you?"

Leo watched as some of the kids began talking to each other while others had quizzed looks on their faces.

"Girl funny," a little boy said.

"How?" Leo asked the little boy, coming down to his level.

"Wings," the little boy said.

"There's something wrong with her wings?" Leo asked.

"Diffwent," the boy said blushing a bit.

"But that doesn't mean you have to laugh," Leo said, staying at the boy's level. "She's different, yes but how many of you can fly? How bout this question. How many of you know how it feels to be different and laughed at for that?"

Leo put up his hand and the little girl did too. After a while, a few more kids did and some more did too. In all, Leo got 9 kids, including him and the girl, to show they were laughed at.

"You know how it feels right?" Leo asked. The kids who raised their hands nodded. "Then why are you laughing? I'm different and you don't see me laughing, do you? I see more kids in the shadows who are different as well that are laughed at for their appearance. I was one of them. I am one of them."

Leo became himself and some of the kids gasped. Some of the ones in the shadows came out in aw to look at the new different person. Smiling, Leo sat down.

"We laugh at others different from us because we're scared of them," Leo said, "or we want what they have. Why not, instead, become friends with the ones different?"

"I fwend," a little girl said, walking out of the group and hugging the little girl that was part dragon. Some of the kids in the groups became their real forms and walked over to the ones in the shadows and began talking. More and more kids became themselves and the ones in the shadows walked out. Leo stood up just as the scene around him froze.

"Hu?" Leo asked, looking around.

"You've learned well Leonardo," a female voice said. Out of the shadows of a nearby tree, a woman in a white cloak stepped. "I'm glad the council has chosen you. You are prepared for the next phase."

Leo shields his eyes from the blinding light the woman had created. When the light was gone, Leo was on a roof, looking down on Ashara and Jason. With a smile, he jumped to the street below.

- - - - -

"Pitiful," a figure said, walking in the shadows around April who was tied to a chair. "Who would have thought that you would have protected that weakling, Ashara and her little friend, Jason? Pitiful."

"I swear," April plead, "I had no idea that they were going to leave. Let me go please."

"Silence!" the figure yelled as a hand slapped April. "I don't want to hear your pitiful excuse of a lie. I want to know where Ashara and Jason went."

"I don't know," April said. "Like I said before, I didn't even know they were going to leave. They were still asleep when I left them in my room."

"Fine," the figure said. April winced. The voice was just like Ashara's but one huge difference. This person's voice was darker. The figure walked over to the door and turned around. "You know what to do."

Several of her followers nodded and stood around April. The figure opened the door and closed it.

- - - - -

Raph began fiddling with his sai. Mike was sitting next to him, his nose in one of the many comics, and Donnie was sitting on the other side of Raph, fiddling with some metal appliance. Sly pacing was making Raph agitated and everyone else was huddled into groups, talking to each other.

"Quit passing!" Raph yelled, losing it. "You're making me agitated!"

"Easy Raph," Don said, pulling his brother back into his seat.

"I am sorry Raph," Sly said, stop passing, "but I'm curious on why Leo is not in the room anymore and why I haven't heard footsteps in the building."

"Don't worry bout him," Mike said. "Leo can handle himself."

"If you say so," Sly said sitting in a chair that appeared behind him.

"Trust them Sly," Emerald said, walking over to Sly, "they know him better than anyone."

"Ashara knows them better then they know themselves," Sly said, glaring a bit at Emerald.

"No she doesn't," Emerald said, kneeling next to him. "The one who knows Leo best is the ones who live with him and himself, most of the time."

Sly's glare softened and his gaze fell to his feet. Emerald sighed and placed a hand on his back. Raph shot back out of his chair and walked away. Donnie stood up but Mike grabbed his wrist, holding him back. The room swallowed Raph up as Don sat down.

- - - - -

Raph found himself back in Ashara's room, not knowing or caring how he had gotten there. He sat on her bed and looked at his feet. Biting his bottom lip, Raph tried to hold back the tears. One dropped, then two, then more and more. His body shuddered as the cries shook through his body. Tears joined his and Raph looked up. Next to him was a small version of himself. Some of Raph's tears stopped but not all as the little one next to him cried. Raph's eyes softened and his arms rapped around the young one and pulled the little Raph against his chest. The little boy cried into his chest, just below his shoulder. Raph's tears landed on the boy's head as he rubbed the little one's back. The young Raph was falling asleep in Raph's arms but he tried to fight the sleep war so he could let it all out but sleep won in the end. Shifting the boy, Raph stood up and laid the boy on Ashara's bed. He slid the boy under the covers and Raph stood up. With a sigh, he turned and headed to the door.

"Please don't leave," a voice piped behind him. Raph turned around and saw the little him sitting up and looking at him. Raph sighed again and walked over to the boy. The boy lied down again but this time, he patted the spot next to him. "Sleep with me."

Raph sighed again and he crawled onto the bed and underneath the covers next to the boy. Raph lied on his side, facing the boy and closed his eyes. Pressure appeared against Raph's stomach. Raph opened his eyes and looked at the spot. The little boy had curled up against his stomach, back to him, asleep. Raph smiled slightly and lied back down, dosing off.

- - - - -

"Go get everyone Leo," Ashara said. "Meet me at Central Park. We need to fight back now."

Leo nodded, turning around and running to the building. Ashara shifted Jason on her back and sprinted to Central Park.

Leo took out his stone and made a door into the magic room.

"Leo?" Don asked, looking up as the door opened.

"We have to get to Central Park, now," Leo said, walking to the back of the room.

"Why?" Cara asked, standing up.

"Just hurry," Leo said before disappearing.

"Great," Cara said.

"Just come on," Emerald said, running to the door, her group following. Everyone flooded out of the door and onto the streets after getting cloths/gear on.

- - - - -

"Raph," Leo whispered, shaking Raph gently. "Raph, get up."

"Hu?" Raph said, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Sh," Leo said. "We don't want to wake up your inner child now. We'll have issues if we do. Come on."

Raph looked back at the little one as he ran after Leo. The last thing he saw of that room was the little one sitting up and smiling.

- - - - -

Everyone was either in the battle shell or on a motorcycle. Sly's eyes were hazed with fear and worry. He followed closely behind Kay and Cara but he wasn't too close. Emerald pulled up next to him on a motorcycle.

"You ok?" she asked over the headsets Don had given each of them.

"Yeah," Sly said, coming back to reality.

"Ok," Emerald said, pulling back.

Sly sighed and passed Kay and Cara on their motorcycle. Sly let the way to Central Park and all the way to the center of Central Park on foot.

"Well?" Sin asked, walking up next to Sly. "What next?"

"Follow me," Leo said, jumping off the shell cycle he and Raph had come on. He led them to a little lake and stopped at the edge. "Ashara?"

"Leo?" a voice asked from the shadows. Jason came out and ran over to Leo and hugged his leg. "Leo! They got Ashara."

"What!" Raph cried.

"Calm down Raph," Leo said, glaring at his brother. "Who took her Jason?"

"She did," Jason said, burying his face into Leo's chest. "Ashara took Ashara away."

"How can Ashara take herself away?" Cara asked.

"It was someone who looked like her," Don said. Everyone looked at him. "There's someone in New York who had made that other me and she looked like Ashara except she was a whole lot darker, mood and personality wise."

"Impossible," Sly said.

"Don's right Sly," Leo said, standing up with the little boy in his arms. "I saw her when Mike, Raph, and I went to go save him. She looked just like her."

"There is a new villain in town other that Death, Fear, Vine, and Shredder," Sin said. "I've been sensing a weird energy for the past months when Ashara came here, like she had brought someone alone with her she didn't know about. It was a very powerful magic and it was kind of scary on how powerful. It was untamed magic as well and this person who was the owner doesn't know how to control it correctly or are new to this power."

"How?" Sly asked. "Ashara knew we weren't followed."

"Who's we?" Leo asked.

"Me, Shadow, Ashara, Gwin, Sin, Leanna, Kerron, and Wanderer," Sly said. "We all came from Ashara's home dimension."

Leo nodded his head but he stopped halfway through a nod. Leo turned quickly, katana in one hand, Jason in his other arm.

"They helped her take Ashara away," Jason said, trying to get closer to Leo's body, if possible.

"Guys," Leo said.

"On it Leo," Don said, coming over and running back to the battle shell with Sin and Gwin.

"We're ready Leo," Raph said from over by Emerald, Saraphina, Angelina, Toe Ama, Cara, and Kay.

"We're ready as well," Mike said, standing with Shadow, Leanna, Kerron, and Wanderer. Sly walked next to Leo and nodded.

"Mike," Leo said over his shoulder as ninjas got closer, "take the group of teens with you and guard the battle shell and when it moves, jump in or on top. We need to protect Jason because he knows where Ashara is in a way. Raph, back Mike up but your group takes the Shell cycles. Sly, you're with me."

Everyone nodded and hurried to their positions. Leo ran into the battle shell with Sly behind him. Leo went straight for the communication area.

"Can everyone hear me on the headsets?" Leo asked, putting on a headset wired to the battle shell. Yeses came from everyone and Leo got lights on radar where everyone was. "Good. Mike, the ninja, or what ever they are, are coming. Grab a ride on the battle shell, in the battle shell, or on a shell cycle now. Everyone!"

Leo watched as the lights on the radar scrambled to the nearest ride. The battle shell became a little crowded but Leo didn't mind.

"We have to lose them some how and meet somewhere," Leo said into the headset.

"How bout we meet at the Lair?" Raph asked over the headset.

"No, we need somewhere else," Leo said.

"Casey's grandma's house," Jason said.

"Everyone split up and meet at the old farmhouse before the sun sets tomorrow. That should give everyone time to lose their follower."

"Right," everyone one said and engines revved and vehicles drove off in different directions.

- - - - -

Leo was sitting on the roof of Casey's grandma's old farmhouse. The sun was setting and the last shell cycle came into view. Leo smiled and jumped down to the ground. Raph and Mike got off the shell cycle and Mike walked over to Leo as Raph took the bike to the barn. Mike shook his head and Leo sighed. Another one not followed. Good. Leo nodded back and Mike walked into the house, chatting entering Leo's ears as the door was open. Raph came out of the barn and he walked over to Leo who had his back to him. Raph placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and smiled when Leo looked at him.

"We'll find her. I promise."

"Thanks Raph," Leo said, placing his hand on Raph's.

Raph nodded and walked away into the house. Leo sighed and he went back onto the roof. Emerald sighed at her hiding spot before joining Leo on the roof.

"What'cha thinkin' bout?" Emerald asked, sitting next to Leo on the snowy roof.

"Her."

"Which her?" Emerald asked. "Ashara or the look alike?"

"The look alike."

"Why?" Emerald asked, looking at Leo.

"I want to figure out why she looks just like Ashara," Leo said, a tear freezing on his cheek.

"You are thinking about her, hu?" Emerald said, wiping the tear away from Leo's cheek. "You really like her, hu?"

"I just care about her, like I do my brothers," Leo said, not looking at Emerald.

"Ok," Emerald said. Emerald slid down the roof and jumped to the ground, landing perfectly. "See you inside."

Leo nodded and watched the sky change colors and the snow sparkle. Something just wasn't right. Leo sighed again and climbed through the window that led to the attic. He walked down the stairs into the crowded living room. Jason was sitting at the window and staring out of it into space. Leo walked over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, startling him.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked gently.

"Not really," Jason said, his gaze going back out the window.

"We'll find her," Leo said, pulling the little boy into a hug and the boy broke down in Leo's arms. "We will."

The room began to quiet down as the sound of Jason crying filled the room. A few others began to cry too, the day's event finally getting through to them. Raph was cradling Saraphina as she broke down and nearly fell to the floor. Sin was being held by her brother as she cried and Sly held Wanderer, his eyes clouded and out of focus. Kay tried hard not to but he began to cry, his sister already in the state of denial. Several others also were in denial or were just pretending that nothing had happened. Leo softened when he saw a shimmer from Raph's cheek and he knew that the tough one of his family was crying. Handing the boy over to Emerald, Leo walked over to his brother and nodded as a girl came over and took Saraphina from Raph, nodding to Leo. Leo smiled and helped Raph to his feet. Leo led Raph to the attic where Raph's legs gave out from under him and Raph couldn't hold the sobs in any longer. Tear after tear ran, poring like a hard rain. Leo's shoulder and left side was becoming drenched by Raph's tears and his. Leo had a few tears running down his cheeks but not because he was sad. He was also happy, happy to see that his brother finally allowed himself to grieve. Grieve about Master Splinter and allowing the fear escape him of losing Mike when Raph's sai had hit him. Finally crying the tears Raph had kept bundled up within himself all those years. Footsteps made Leo's head turn quickly to see the girl who had taking Saraphina away from Raph come up the stairs. With a finger to her lips, she tipped toed over to Raph and Leo's side. Smiling lightly at Leo, she placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph calmed down slowly and finally fell asleep. The room around the three began to spin, causing Leo to feel a little sick, and it changed back to the room Raph had lived in when the old lair wasn't demolished by mousers. Leo looked around and noticed that Raph wasn't in his arms anymore. He looked around and saw that Raph was walking around the room, his hand on the wall and a smile on his face. Leo opened his mouth and got it covered by the girl. She shook her head and nodded towards Raph.

"Follow without a word," the girl said in his ear in a low whisper. "You'll understand in a while. Trust me."

Leo frowned but nodded and got up, following Raph in silence. Raph walked into his room of the old lair and saw his 5-year-old self on the bed, hands between his knees and gaze at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked the little red masked turtle.

"Nothin," the little one said.

"Come on squirt, what's up?" Raph asked, encouraging the little one to talk.

"Brothers laughed at me," the little one said, his gaze still at the floor.

"Why?" Raph asked, not believing his ears.

"My temper got out of hand again and I got yelled at by Sensei," the little one said, holding back tears, "and then Mike called me a cry baby."

"Mike," Raph said gritting his teeth but the little one didn't hear his comment, which Raph was glad for. "You're just a little slow developing your emotional control than your brothers. Mike is probably jealous of you."

His own comment stunned Raph and Raph shook the feeling when the little one looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. Raph softened and rapped his arms around the little one and held the boy close. The boy began to cry and just as the boy had begun, his brothers had entered.

"Hey look," the little Mike said, pointing to the little Raph. "Waphy is a cry baby again."

"No I'm not," the little Raph yelled at his brothers.

"Baby Raph, Baby Raph, Baby Raph," the little Mike chanted. The little Leo tried to keep self control but broke out laughing, the little Don as well. The little Raph got pissed off and he jumped from the bed and tackled the little Mike.

"Don't ever call me names!" the little Raph said, hitting the little Mike. The little Mike screamed and the little Leo and the little Don tried to pull little Raph off of little Mike but only earned a bloody nose for Don. Master Splinter ran into the room and scolded everyone. Little Leo was hurt the most at this and little Raph didn't care. Raph followed the little Raph out into the sewers where the little Raph ran lap after lap nonstop around the lair. Raph sighed and closed his eyes. The dream disappeared and Leo, Raph, and the girl were back in the attic in the same positions before the dream had begun. Raph shifted and looked at Leo and jumped up quickly to earn himself a head rush and caused Leo to steady him before he fell over.

"Leave me alone Leo," Raph snapped at Leo. Leo let go of Raph but didn't leave. "Didn't you hear me? Leave!"

Leo winced at Raph's tone but didn't move. Raph gritted his teeth but didn't do anything else. Something in Leo's eyes kept him frozen.

"What do you want Leo?" Raph asked, clenching his hands into fists.

"I want to apologize," Leo said. Raph finally knew what that thing in Leo's eyes was. Sympathy.

"For what?" Raph asked, his fists loosening.

"For laughing at you when we were little," Leo said, tears threatening to show.

"Well it's too late for that Leo," Raph said. "Years too late."

"The things we do wrong usually take years to realize," Leo said, trying to remain calm.

"Now your sounding like Master Splinter," Raph said. Bad move. Raph hit a vein that he shouldn't have. "Leo…I…"

"No, your right," Leo said, his gaze to his left at the floor and his hands clenched to fists. "I'm what you want to be. Well guess what. Be my guest. I'm tired of caring, ok? I'm tired of trying to make you see my way, to do as I say. I'm not Sensei and I never will so quite saying I am!"

The whole house fell silent when Leo's yells began to ring through the house. Anger was boiling and fear was rising. Hatred was naked in brown eyes as the other pair of brown eyes showed pure fear, bare and clear. Leo unsheathed one katana and held it tightly. Raph quickly withdrew a sai from fear of Leo's moves with the katana. Leo charged and rammed himself and Raph out the window right behind Raph. The pair rolled down the roof and landed hard on the ground. A few girls screamed inside the house as other people ran onto the porch to see what was going on. Don and Mike kept everyone out of harms way as Leo attacked the still fallen Raph. Raph had a split second to protect his face from the pointed end of Leo's katana and kick Leo in the gut. As Leo doubled over, Raph jumped to his feet and backed up a bit.

"Leo," a voice from the shadows next to the broken window whispered. A figure jumped down to the ground and landed in-between Raph and Leo, facing Leo. Bad idea because Leo was at a full charge towards Raph. A few people gasped as the katana went straight through the girl's side and she winced but stayed standing. _Drip_._ Drip_._ Drip_._ Drip_. The snow around the girl's right foot began to turn red as blood ran down her leg to the snow or dripped off the end of the katana in her side. Shaking, Leo took off his hands on the sword, blood on them from the katana going in all the way to the hilt. Falling to his knees, shaking without control, Leo buried his face into his blood-covered hands and sceamed. The figure took out Leo's katana and threw it aside, the blood from her wound flowing more freely. Her right leg becoming drenched in blood, the girl placed her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Anger can destroy you from the inside out, Leonardo," the girl said when Leo was looking at he, shaking out of control and blood covering his face. "Remember?"

Raph broke from his surprise and ran over to his brother's side and to the girl's side as well, his back to the porch. Tears now flowing freely, Raph looked at the girl, recognizing her.

"Why Aurora?" he asked, startling his brother by knowing the girl's name.

"Because you weren't the target," the girl said, looking at Raph. "The only way to end a conflicted without the non-target wounded is to stop it yourself and I had to stop it before you got harmed."

Aurora swayed and Raph pulled Aurora towards his chest, the blood from Aurora's wound now covering his body. Leo became even paler than he was after he realized what he could have done. Don suddenly got control of his mouth and began yelling orders to anyone close to the door. People were in and out in a matter of minutes and Don was next to Raph in less than a second. Raph's eyes were closed as tears fell more than ever and began to gently land on Aurora's head. Don tried to pull Aurora out of Raph's arms but Raph wouldn't budge. Sly came over with a first aid kit and helped Don rap Aurora as good as he could in the position Aurora was in against Raph.

"Raph, please let them tend to Aurora or she'll die," a little girl's voice said. Raph was holding Aurora in the meditation plain when the voice made Raph open his eyes. "Please."

"Who's there?" Raph asked, his grip on Aurora not loosening, tightening, or moving.

"Please Raph?" a little boy's voice asked.

"Yeah, please?" another little boy asked.

"Raphael, you need to let my sister's friend be cared for," an older boy's voice said.

"Who are you?" Raph asked again. Out of the shadows walked a boy about 14-15-years-old, two boys that look 5ish, and a girl who looked the same age as the little boys.

"I'm Jared," the older boy said, "Ashara's older, angelic brother."

"I'm Jake," the little brown haired boy piped, jumping forward with his thumb on his chest and a smile on his face.

"Saraphina," The girl said, doing the same thing at Jake.

"I'm Kyle," the black haired boy said, reminding Raph of him in a few ways but Kyle stayed close to Jared.

_Please let her go Raphael. She's my owner and friend._

"Ash," Raph said with a chuckle. "Ok, I'll let them take her. Just let me back to my body."

Jared nodded and there was a blinding light. Raph shielded his eyes and felt a weight taken off of him as a pair of hands led him into the house. A warm blanket was placed around his body, a lot of chatter and commotion was in the room, a wet, warm cloth ran along his stomach, and Raph's eyes finally adjusted. Raph looked to the one rubbing Aurora's blood off of him and saw it was Don. Raph looked over to the couch where Mike and Angelina took care of Aurora. Raph's eyes moved over to the other chair and saw Leo being cleaned up by Emerald with a bit of words from Sly. Leo's face was really pale and Raph frowned lightly. He stood up, ignoring his brother telling him to sit down. Leo was looking at Aurora with a distant look in his eyes, away from the direction Raph was coming. Emerald and Sly both left Leo's side and left the two brothers alone. The room seemed to become silent as time passed for the two brothers in silence. Then, all of the sudden, Leo began to speak.

"I'm sorry Raph," Leo said, his face not gaining any color nor losing any. "I'm sorry about trying to hurt you earlier and yelling at you."

"Don't apologize," Raph said, placing a hand on Leo's arm. "I'm the one who should say sorry. I should be saying sorry for all the years I fought with you, yelled at you, and called you names. My jealousy was so strong, I didn't know what to do with it."

"Raph," Leo said, stopping Raph from continuing, "I was always the leader because I thought I was more mature and that no one could handle the load it brought. To be honest, I can barely handle the load myself."

The two brothers chuckled, their gaze on Aurora who was moving again. Raph sighed and Leo did after him. Raph looked at his brother and saw tears flowing down his face. Having a feeling that Mike was going to rub it in his face that he was soft, Raph pulled Leo into a standing position and pulled him into a hug.

"It's kinda hard to hug you down there," Raph whispered into Leo's ear. Leo chuckled as he gave into Raph's embrace and rested his head on Raph's shoulder. Raph closed his eyes and just let the feeling of being held and holding someone else flow through his body but the feeling didn't last. Leo pushed off of Raph and smiled at his younger brother.

"You know Mike will rub this in your face," he said.

"Who cares what he thinks," Raph said and embraced his brother once more before moving to the kitchen to help with lunch since it was hours past breakfast.

**A/N:** Holy cow. That took longer than I anticipated. I was aiming for something shorter but oh well. Chapter 6 is coming as soon as I can get myself to get on the computer and type for several hours straight on this story only. It took me about an hour to finish Chapter 5 and that's really interesting. I really wonder how long this story will last. Probably 20-30 chapters long? Maybe less. No, 15 chapters at least. You know what? Ask me when I'm done and I won't be for a few more months at least. It may be a year to years until this one and others are finished. Enjoy the cliffhanger and delay.

Just a little side note to those who have read um… I know one is Trails of Parenthood by someone and I would just like to say that Raph and Leo are the best pair up I've ever seen. They literally complete each other, especially when you read my story. No to those who are thinking the question, I will not have my story with that kind of pair up. I've already preplanned this story on a wide plain and it's sticking to it. No way I'm using the idea of someone else's story and use it in mine when I already have a plan for it. Sorry, Leo and Raph already have lovers in the story. If you don't see them yet, too bad for you. I'm cruel aren't I?

I know this Author Note is really long so I'm shutting up now. See ya in the next chapter.

_**Edit: **_Any one care that I'm updating all my chapters? This one got little replies and I would like some.


	6. New Enemies and Allies

Many Friends, Different Lives

Chapter 6: New Enemies and Allies

**A/N:** Chapter updated.

**Disclaim:** Why in the world would I want to own the TMNT? Some tell me why. I would rather be friends. You know what, I'll stay with my boring life. It's a whole lot easier than being left behind by the Turtles. I wish I could just say hi though. That would be cool. I'm shutting up now.

Stifling a yawn, Jason led the walking party to where he had a feeling Ashara would be. The group that was following him had been walking non-stop for at least 2 days. Talk about sleep deprived. Leo walked up next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can stop," Leo said gently.

"No," Jason said. "We keep on going."

Leo nodded and fell back to where Raph was. Within the group, Group 1, Sin and Gwin are the other members. Mike and Don were in Group 2 that had Cara and Kay with them. Kerron and Shadow, as well as Leanna and Sly, were Group 3 and Group 4 had Emerald, Toe Ama, Angelina, Saraphina, and Wanderer.

"He's very determined," Leo whispered to Raph. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Donnie and you," Raph said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I can get that way," Leo said with a smile. "I was thinking more of you."

"Brothers sure do have a weird way of putting things on each other," Raph said, an eye on Jason and an eye on the twins. "I wonder why Mike and Donnie were so eager to lead Group 2."

"I wouldn't know but I hope they're staying out of trouble," Leo said, worry in his eyes as he watches Jason from behind. "He's going to hurt himself if he doesn't stop and rest. We all could use it."

Raph followed Leo's gaze to the twins. They were slowing down slowly but it was obvious. Raph sighed and trotted up next to Jason.

"We all need a break," Raph said.

Jason looked up at Raph and fear was clear in his eyes, his face a mask.

"But-"

"No buts kid," Raph said. He gestured to Leo, Sin, and Gwin. "They're tired, you're tired, I'm tired. We need a break now. Come on kid. Sleep will be nice."

"Ok," Jason said, stopping.

Sin and Gwin smiled widely and collapsed to their knees and thanked the lord for the break. Leo smiled slightly and walked over to his brother's side. Jason was asleep when Leo was near them and Leo chuckled lightly.

"Call the others," Raph said, taking Jason to where Sin and Gwin were settling in. Leo nodded and walked away from the others.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end said after two rings from the shell cell.

"Donnie?" Leo asked looking back at the others.

"Yeah?" the voice on the other end asked.

"How's Group 2 and 3 going?" Leo asked, turning so his back was to his group.

"Fine," Don said on the other end. " How's Group 1 and 4?"

"Group 1's fine, Group 4 got separated," Leo said, a hint of worry in his voice. "They're doing fine the last I heard."

"Good," Don said, something noting regret within his voice. "See ya at the point tomorrow."

"Right," Leo said, hanging up. He walked back over to his group but stopped just before his group. Something was watching. Raph had also sensed what ever it was because he was next to his sword wheeling brother with his sais in hand. Leo nodded and they both walked further into the clearing where Leo and his group had halted. Before he knew what hit him, Leo was on the ground and had pain shooting through his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw the staff of an arrow sticking out just below his shoulder. Raph ran to his side before jumping up and slicing an arrow in half as another one sped for his chest. Raph ran into the forest and the sound of hand-to-hand combat could be heard. Leo yanked the arrow out of his shoulder and ran after his brother, his left arm useless because of the pain and a sudden loss in feeling.

"What happened?" Sin asked, had seen Leo jump up and run into the forest and had followed.

"Ambush," Leo said. "I got hit by an arrow."

"Sin will heal that after we find your brother," Gwen said, coming over with a still sleeping Jason on his back. "Which way did he go?"

The sound of another hand-to-hand combat came through the trees straight in front of them. Leo glanced at Gwen before running through the low brush towards the sound of fighting. They came to another clearing and saw figures in black cloths scattered around everywhere unconscious and Raph was in the middle of the clearing fighting another person in black.

"At least they're not the Foot," Leo said, joining his brother.

"They sure do fight like them," Raph said, catching his running breath. "They're a bit harder too."

"In coming!" Sin called as an arrow went straight for Leo. With one swipe, the arrow was in two. The victory didn't last long. Just as Leo split the arrow in to two, pain shot through his right leg. Falling to one knee, Leo pulled out the arrow. Another came out of no where and took Raph in the right arm, under the shoulder but high enough to go through his body too, pinning his arm to his side.

"Raph!" Leo called, getting up and running to his brother, ignoring his own pain. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just peachy," Raph said, his face draining of color slowly as the pain increases.

"Arrow furry!" Sin called. Leo didn't have to ask what she meant. A hailstorm of arrows came out of the trees aimed for Leo and Raph. Leo helped Raph run to the shelter of the trees and helped Raph get the arrow out.

"Who are they?" Sin asked, coming over and healing Raph and Leo with some ancient healing spell.

"Probably Ashara's look-alike's minions," Raph said, stretching his right arm. "Thanks."

Sin nodded and hurried back over to her brother. Leo pulled out the shell cell and pulled out the headset after he called the other 3 groups' shell cells at the same time.

"Hello?" three voices asked at once.

"Group 2, 3, and 4," Leo said into the headset as arrows whizzed past the tree he was hiding behind. "We hit major problems heading to the point and we have arrows aimed for us. We need help pronto."

"On it," three voices answered.

"Group 4," Leo said into the headset.

"Yeah?" a voiced asked.

"I need you to do a favor for me," Leo said, an arrow speeding inches from his cheek.

- - - - -

Ashara watched as her double paced in the shadows. Ashara's eyes glowed with the inner hatred she had for her double and knew it as well. Ashara's double stopped pacing and stared hard into Ashara's eyes. Eyes narrowing for both girls, the figure began to pace in the shadows again.

"Where's April?" Ashara asked her double. Her double stopped walking.

"Another room," the double said. The dark voice sliced through Ashara like a hot knife through butter.

"Let her go," Ashara said, leaving no trace of hurt within reach of her voice.

"Why should I?" the double asked, grinning.

"You only wanted me so let her go unharmed and don't harm my friends," Ashara said.

"No," the double said with a wiry grin.

"Why?" Ashara asked.

"I don't have to listen to you," Ashara's double said. "Besides, there are others who would pay anything to get rid of those mangy turtles and friends of yours."

"If you tell Shredder, Vine, Death, or Fear, I will ring your neck personally," Ashara said, launching towards her double against her restraints. "I thought we didn't have to worry bout you Sahara."

"It's Loner!" the figure said, jumping at Ashara but got held back by her own troops. "It's Loner and you know it."

"Yeah, I know," Ashara said, a wiry grin appearing. "I'm still going to call you your birth name, twin."

"We are no longer related," Loner said, moving away from Ashara. "Mom and Dad gave me up after I was born for you. You would not believe all I had to learn on my own."

"I would have gladly traded with you," Ashara said. "I didn't want to be where I was at anyway."

"Make sure she doesn't get free," Loner said after a few seconds. "If she utters a single word, gag her."

"Yes Ma'am," one of her followers said, saluting.

"You'll never win Loner, never," Ashara said after Loner.

"I will and you'll see," Loner said with a wiry grin before closing the door.

- - - - -

"Now I understand," a kneeling Leo said. Everyone was around him in a half circle sitting Indian Style. Well, everyone except the ones in Group 4. "You attacked because of what this Loner has done before."

Leo and the others were in a hall underground and elf-like people were around them.

"Correct Leonardo," the elder in front of Leo said. The elder's name was Kinu and she had been very kind to the now refreshed groups.

"What I don't under stand though is why underground," Don said, standing up. "Why not somewhere where no one was at?"

"This was our home before the humans came and ruined our tall trees," Kinu said, gesturing off her guards that had begun to go towards Don when he had stood. "We came down here because of what had happened to the ground under our feet."

"The entrance to Fleno," Leo said. Leo looked at Kinu who nodded and he smiled. A fle, what the elf-like people called themselves, ran over to Kinu. She was about 5' tall, a little short for a fle, her pointed ears about 5" long, the perfect length, and she wore her deep brown hair back in a ponytail, causing her big navy blue eyes to stand out even more. Her clothing was a simple forest green shirt, forest green pants with a brown belt that had two brown sheaths with blades in it on it, and a brown quiver of arrows that had a cap attached to it strapped to her back so that the arrow tails were accessible over the right shoulder. The sheath on her left hip had a katana in it and the one on her right hip had a dagger with about a 7" blade and little over 3" hilt. She whispered something into Kinu's ear and Kinu nodded. The fle girl stood straight and faced the guests.

"Leonardo," Kinu said. "Please follow Raven. She has something to show to you."

Leo nodded and stood. The fle girl came over and Leo realized that the fle girl was more stunning than from afar. Her figure was slender and perfectly proportioned for amazing running speeds and amazing agility. Leo smiled slightly to the young warrior and followed her out of the meeting hall. The young warrior led Leo to a room where two other fle were. The other fle looked just like Raven except one was a boy with raven black hair and the other was a girl with gold hair. They both nodded to the fle that was leading Leo and left the room. When the door was shut, Raven attached Leo, almost catching him off guard.

"You must be quick on your feet Leonardo," the fle girl said, her half smile making her look mischievous. "Loner can attack at any time anywhere. Always be on your toes."

The fle stood and helped Leo to his feet, being knocked over with the unexpected weight of the fle, even though she was light. Leo put his sword back into its sheath as Raven put her dagger in its. Raven smiled and bowed to Leo. Leo hesitated and bowed. With one swift movement, Leo had Raven on the ground with a blade at her throat, unable to get her own weapons.

"You learn quick Leonardo," Raven said, being helped up by a shaky Leo. "We all here need that kind of swiftness naturally."

"That was just from practice," Leo said, blushing lightly. "I had to learn how to move swiftly from any position, low, high, or in-between."

Raven nodded and the door opened. The two fle, who were in the room before Raven and Leo, walked in. They both bowed and Leo did too, his senses at their peak. Before anyone moved, smoke began to fill the air.

"Everyone out!" Leo yelled. The fle near the door didn't hesitate. They booked it. Raven was out next but Leo was a bit too slow. The world began to spin as Leo staggered out of the room. Guards who were posted along the halls began tugging wires near them and a pair of guards came over and helped Leo away from the smoky room.

"A really nasty trick," a fle, about 4'6" and 3" long ears, said, appearing out of nowhere in particular.

"Trick?" Leo half asked, half coughed.

"Yes, trick," the fle figure said. He took the sack he had on his left shoulder off and dug into it. He pulled his hand out and extended the apple in his hand towards Leo. "Apple?"

"Sure," Leo said. Leo bit into the juicy fruit and sucked the sweet liquid for a bit, glad something was going down his parched throat. "How did you do that?"

"Trick," the fle said with a wink.

"Can you teach me?" Leo asked, wiping the apple juice off of his face with the back of his hand.

"Sure," the fle said. "I'm Juan by the way."

"Leonardo," Leo said. "Can you do other tricks?"

"Other than pull an apple out?" Juan asked. "Sure."

"How?" Leo asked, getting curious.

"There's this stuff that is smaller than you could think of, maybe," Juan said, swinging the bag over his shoulder and leading Leo down the hall. He made his fingers come really close to the point of touching. "Can you imagine a space half this size? What about half that size and half of that and half of that and so on?"

"Probably not," Leo said, looking at the fle.

"Most people can't unless they want to," Juan said. "I know a few who can."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"You've met both of them already," Juan said with a grin.

"Those two who were in the room Raven and I were in?" Leo said, pointing his thumb at the door behind them a few feet away.

"No, no," Juan said. "I mean the other two."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Raven and Kinu," Juan said with a smile.

- - - - -

Ashara struggled against her restraints. As fresh blood trickled down her hand from her bound wrists, she swore under her breath. Trying again to loosen her restraint, Ashara glanced around. There were three others in the room other than her. One was April and the other two were Loner's followers. Ashara twisted her hand and it slid out of its restrain, covered in blood. Satisfied, Ashara pulled the other hand free and began working on the knot of the rope that kept her torso bound to the chair she was in. She made sure neither of the guards were looking as she let the rope fall away. She leaned over and undid the rope around her legs that kept each bound to a leg of the chair. Ashara slid her shoes off and walked around in her socks. She crept up on the closest guard and knocked him out before he could utter a simple groan. She then took the other one out before she went to check April.

"April?" Ashara asked, her memory back. "Wake up."

As April aroused, Ashara quickly took care of the rope that was around April's wrists, legs, and torso. As they fell to the ground, Ashara heard running outside. Helping a half-conscious April to the door, Ashara looked out of the little door window but she couldn't see anything.

_I wish I had a light or a candle,_ Ashara moaned, taking April to the back of the room. Feeling along the wall, she found what she was looking for. Pushing, the wall shuddered and swung, taking April and Ashara into a tunnel. Moaning that it was still pitch black, Ashara shifted April on her shoulder. Ashara guessed that in a bit, once April fully awoke, she would just have to worry about losing April and not her weight on her already burning shoulder.

- - - - -

A horn was blown. The sound filled all the tunnels and rooms with a deafening volume. All the fle ran to where they were suppose to go while Leo just stood there with his hands over his ears as the sound continued.

"Come," Juan said. "Ignore the sound. We must hurry."

Leo looked at the fle with confusion but nodded. Juan began running, Leo on his heels. The halls and passageways were crowded to make it almost impossible to maneuver. Some of the halls were one way while others were almost deserted. Leo and Juan ran through those that were the less occupied.

"This room," Juan said, pulling Leo in by the strap of his katanas. Once in the room, Juan shut the door and locked it. Within the room was everyone, even a few new faces. Kinu, however, was absent.

"Leonardo," Raven said, walking over and bowing. "We have to talk quickly. There has been a border breach and my mother is looking into it real quickly."

Leo blinked, didn't respond, then nodded. Raven nodded in return and walked into the middle of the room. The room fell silent and when Raven opened her mouth to speak, the wall in the back of the room moved and Kinu walked in, a little worn out like she had ran for miles.

"We have a problem," she said, going over to her daughter and facing her. "Go to Shadow and tell him you two are leaving. Take your shapers, they'll take you home."

"This is our home," Raven said, looking at her mom with puzzled eyes.

"No, I mean the home where we belong. Everyone is leaving and going back. It's just like here but there we have kin and they will open their arms to us. We will live in the trees once more."

Raven's face lit up and she nodded before running out the back way where her mother had just come from. Kinu watched her daughter leave before facing the other fle Leo hadn't met yet.

"Make sure she's safe but don't let her know your following," Kinu said in a tone that made chills run down Leo's back. "Either of them."

Two of the unknown nodded and left after Raven as one left through the front door without even a nod or a word. Kinu was silent for a while before turning towards the last two unknown fle.

"Iente cato viente ato," she said. The two fle nodded and ran out of the room, yelling something in the halls. She face the rest in the room: Leo, Don, Mike, Raph, Sin, Gwin, Kay, Cara, Kerron, Shadow, Leanna, and Sly as well as the fle: Katsu, Kina, Kino, Katreena, and Juan. Leo only knew Juan but he knew the names of the others from what he heard from Juan as they had ran down the halls. "We have to get our guests out. Leonardo, you and your friends are guests as well but not the only ones. You may leave or help, your choice."

"I would like to have Sly, Don, Mike, and Raph to stay and help me help Kinu help the other guests out and I want the rest of you helping out group 4," Leo said, directing all of it to his friends and family. The ones told to leave left and Leo faced Kinu. "How do we help?"

- - - - -

Ashara turned and gestured for April to be silent. April nodded and placed her right had on the middle of her upper-left arm. Ashara curses under her breath. Whatever Loner had done, April's arm had not stopped bleeding.

_Or hurting,_ Ashara added grimly. She shook her head. _April isn't my mom but she was in my time of need. Anyone who hurts my family or friends is an enemy of mine._

A whisper began to creep through the shadows. It was Loner's and Ashara could recognize that cold voice anywhere, even among millions.

"…found," one of Loner's followers said. "The traitor is now being led to their home world."

"Perfect," Loner said.

**A/N: **Every chapter has tidbit changes. If you can't find them, don't ask me where they are cuz I probably won't remember.


	7. Lost War

Many Friends, Different Lives

Chapter 7: Lost War

**A/N:** Chapter updated.

**Disclaim:** TMNT? Where? doesn't see them Aw, I was hoping they would be here. Oh well. Sorry. The only TMNT I know are in my stories. If you meet them in person, could you introduce me to them?

Emerald sighed. Another empty hallway. Fear had been creeping up on her ever since she and Group 4 ever entered the building they were checking. Turning on her headset communicator, she smiled.

"Another one empty," she whispered. "One more floor to check. Meet me there."

"Right," four voices said. Emerald smiled. She headed back up the corridor to the meeting spot and stopped.

"Angelina," Emerald said, "get a reading on room 932 for me please."

"Hang on," Angelina said on the other end. "I got something but I don't recognize it."

"That's what I thought," Emerald said. "Everyone. Come to room 932."

"Got it," Toe Ama said.

"K," Saraphina said.

"Will do," Angelina said.

"Ok," Wanderer said.

Emerald turned the microphone off and sighed again before smiling. Nine floors before finding what Leo had sent them to find. Nine! That was a lot with Toe Ama wining on the other end. Emerald chuckled and sighed once more.

"What's so funny that I missed within your head?" Saraphina asked.

"Hu?" Emerald asked, looking at her older sister. "Nothing. Just thinking about Toe Ama and the nine floors we endured."

"Oh."

"I missed that?" Angelina asked, walking over with Wanderer.

Emerald smiled.

"What'cha smiling about?" Toe Ama asked, skipping over.

"Nothin'" Emerald said.

Angelina was the oldest, three years older than Emerald. Saraphina and Toe Ama were one year older than Emerald, being twins and Wanderer was two years older. Emerald was youngest but was the leader. No one could remember when that happened but all they know is that Emerald had always been the leader, Wanderer always being the youngest.

"Ready?" Emerald asked. Being the tallest by an inch, it was hard to call her the youngest. Toe Ama was shortest, only by an inch. Saraphina came in second shortest, Wanderer stuck in the middle, and Angelina came in second tallest. Emerald smiled at the thought that their heights were separated by an inch.

Everyone nodded and Emerald opened the door.

- - - - -

Leo smiled as the large heavy doors leading to Fleno were sealed forever. Kinu was to his right and Raph was to his left. His brother placed an arm around his shoulders and smiled. Leo knew that smile and smiled back, getting the message. They had done it. They had protected an ancient race and now that race was returning to their home.

"Thank you again Leonardo," Kinu said, facing the reptile. "I couldn't have asked for much more from you."

"Good bye friend and have a safe trip home," Leo said, bowing to Kinu. Kinu nodded and a flash temporarily blinded Leo, his brothers, and Sly. When Leo stopped seeing spots, he looked at Sly and his family.

"Let's hurry," Leo said. "We may be able to catch up with the others."

"Right," the other said and they headed towards Group 4.

- - - - -

Wanderer held the bundle of cloth close to her chest. _Why would Leo need this?_ Wanderer looked around and noticed that Emerald was thinking too.

_She's probably thinking the same thing,_ Wanderer said. Angelina jogged ahead and urged every one faster.

"Come on, we have to make it there before the others do," Angelina said.

Everyone nodded except Wanderer and they all began running.

- - - - -

Ashara sat with April in a closet full of cleaning supplies. They were sitting in the back where they were hidden behind the wall where it became a hidden door. Ashara looked around the small space and thought for a bit. She had her shell cell now and her katana as well but April was in no condition to do anything. Ashara picked up the headset to the shell cell and dialed Leo's number.

"Leo? It's Ashara," Ashara whispered into the headset. "I need you to know something."

- - - - -

Leo ran with Sly and Raph towards Group 4. Don and Mike were going after the other groups. Leo's heart was pounding in his ears as he pounded down the street in his human form. Raph had also changed to his human form, thanks to the stones once again, and was right behind his brother. Sly was behind Raph, looking around. Leo slid to a stop on the rain-wet sidewalk as the rain continued pouring down on them. Leo looked up at the darkening sky. Raph placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and Leo looked at his brother.

"We're there."

"I know," Raph said. "Ya ready?"

Leo nodded and walked towards the building across the street. In front of it was a group of girls, huddling close to one another to keep warm. Leo smiled when he noticed Emerald's green hair. Wanderer had noticed him and was running over with a bundle at her chest. Leo stopped walking and caught Wanderer before she slid into him or fall down. She smiled and handed him the bundle.

"Thanks," Leo said and took the bundle into his arms. It began to glow and Wanderer stepped back. Raph ran over to his brother's side just as a blue and red stream of light came out of the bundle. The blue light began spiraling around Leo and the red light around Raph.

"What's going on?" Wanderer asked Emerald when she came over. Emerald smiled.

"Something that will help them," she said and directed Wanderer towards the others.

"Come on," Sly said, walking over to the others. "We need to get to the others fast. They will catch up."

"But aren't they in danger?" Angelina asked, looking back.

A flash filled the area like some one had taken a picture and Raph and Leo were gone.

"Nope," Sly said with a chuckle. "Actually, everything is going according to plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Toe Ama asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Emerald said, smiling and catching on to Sly's little game.

"I hope the others aren't as confused as we are," Wanderer said, looking back at the spot Leo and Raph had been at.

- - - - -

"I hope the others aren't as confused as we are," Leanna said.

"Why?" Shadow asked. The other three groups were now together and were waiting in front of where the TCRI or the utroms' building had been. Don and Mike were busy talking to Jason and the others were seeking shelter under what they could from the rain.

"Well, why would Jason say Ashara's here?" Leanna said, playing with her hair. "There's nothing here-"

"That we can see," Don said, cutting in. "There is a building over there that is hidden. People think that the spot is haunted so no one has checked out under the sight. The building that Ashara and April are kept in is below our feet over there. Come on. There's an entrance near by."

Everyone nodded and followed Don.

- - - - -

Raph shuttered. It was cold, he was soaking wet, and he had nothing to keep the icy wind off of his body. Leo seemed to have his mind on a different path. Sighing, Raph tried to keep up with his older brother.

"Where are we going Leo?" Raph asked.

"Somewhere where there's help and we'll need all the help we can muster," Leo said.

"Ok," Raph sighed. He was getting no new info from his brother and he was still cold. Leo stopped abruptly and Raph ran right into him. "Hey, warn me next time."

Leo looked at Raph and glared at him. When Leo turned around, he started walking again and Raph sighed.

_Great, I'm now cold and silent. This is just great._ Raph hurried after his brother and kept on his tail. Raph looked around the snow-covered trees. _Well, at least there's no snow on the ground._

"Raph," Leo said in a harsh whisper, bringing Raph from his thoughts. "Check this out."

"What?" Raph asked in the same volume and tone. He blinked. "Wow."

"Come on," Leo said in a normal tone and horns announced their arrival.

- - - - -

Ashara looked around and spotted Don. She signaled to him and he hurried over.

"She's wounded and the wound won't stop bleeding," Ashara said. "Loner knows that we're free and the whole place is a busy anthill. Be careful getting her out. I'll help the Leo and Raph."

"Right."

Don led April towards the others as Ashara disappeared.

**A/N:** Finally, all chapters have been updated. Chapter 8 I will get up as soon as I possibly can. Maybe the same time I update all these chapters.


	8. Hidden Valley

Many Friends, Different Lives

Chapter 8: Hidden Valley

**A/N: **Anyone not like this story cuz I take forever to update?

**Disclaim:** Do I have to disclaim them every time? hears gun being loaded in the shadows Guess so. I don't own the TMNT. Only my characters. turns and faces the shadows Happy now? light bulb bursts Guess not.

The scene was something from a horror flick. Blood and limbs were scattered everywhere in the dungeon. Fresh blood dripped from a body swinging on chains bolted to the ceiling. Gashes across the torso, legs, and face were crusted with drying blood. The little light within the torture chamber revealed green skin which the crimson blood dripped from. The door to the dungeon flew open, bathing the place in light.

"LEO!"

- - - - -

Cold sweat had the sheets clinging to his skin. He ran a hand through his black hair which tips were still died red and trying to slow his breathing. Tears streamed down his face as his heart still raced. A figure shifted next to him and he opened his fire red eyes. The figure next to him continued sleeping and he gently slid out of the bed. Walking over to the window, he leaned against the frame as a gentle snow fell onto the veranda.

_Please let that just be a nightmare._

"Raph?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"You OK?"

"Just a bit startled."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Sure."

- - - - -

Ashara ran her hand on the wall. Rough and familiar. Sighing, she continued to follow the servant before her. It was going to be a long, long discussion and one hard to win. The servant bowed before her, knocking her back into reality, and she walked through the double doors before her. She was shocked at the sight before her.

"What? Where's Bendo?"

"Hold your tongue girl," the figure before the fire said. "He died, two days ago. I took the throne."

"You don't belong in the throne, Pentai," Ashara snapped. "Henotro does."

"Henotro hasn't been seen since you disappeared. They say that he died in the Forest of Lestro," Pentai said, turning around. Two guards gripped Ashara's arms.

"Pentai!" Ashara screamed as something was gammed into her shoulder. An ice cold liquid ran through her body and blackness hazed around her vision as she lost the feeling in her legs.

"Ten days you will live and you don't have that many to be able to make it home in time without losing your friends," Pentai chuckled. "Have fun trying to find them."

Pentai's laugh filled Ashara's ears as darkness took over.

- - - - -

"Where did you find her?"

"Just outside the forest."

"When is she to wake?"

"No clue. There's poison running through her veins and I'm guessing she has 13 days."

"10. He had said 10," Ashara said, shifting and sitting up, the light from the hearth dancing shadows on the two men talking in the room. A chair screeched across the floor before falling over as one of the two men jumped up. "10 days from the beginning of the full moon."

Ashara's fuzzy gaze landed on the standing male as sweet ran down her brow. The standing man walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to rest."

Ashara lied back down. "Where am I?"

"In the Forest of Lestro. You're in Patrick's cabin."

Ashara frowned. "Patrick? That isn't your name, is it?"

The man chuckled. "No."

Ashara's blurry vision got a bit clearer. "You're Henotro, aren't ya?"

"Ashara?"

"I was right. You are Henotro."

- - - - -

He shivered. The wind was cutting through his cloak but the hint to get out of the town was too strong this time. With solders asking around for the both of them, he was surprised that they had gotten out without being found out. He looked back at his lagging brother and stopped walking.

"You OK, Leo?"

"Yeah, just a bit stiff with the cold."

"There's a cabin just over this hill."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I found it last night. Don't ask me how."

His brother just nodded and he continued to climb, allowing his brother to get ahead of him so that he could support from behind. Slipping a thicker cloak out from under his, he wrapped it around Leo.

"Thanks."

"Thought it might come in handy."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'll be fine Leo. I'm used to this remember? And we don't need you getting sick."

A chuckle came from the cloak before him and Raph smiled. He never got to take care of Leo often and loved it. He didn't feel so helpless when he could. As the wind grew, Raph took one last glance at the town behind him and continued up the rugged path.

- - - - -

Emerald looked at the map before her. So many things to think about with so little time. Sly shifted next to her and she knew that he was getting impatient. Sighing, she pointed to a spot on the map. Central Park.

"Our best bet. If we can keep everything under here, then we'll have a better chance of keeping an eye on the port."

Sly nodded and she knew that he wasn't satisfied. Stretching, she knew he would just have to deal with it. Right now, she had a job to do.

- - - - -

Raph stopped to catch his breath. Looking back, he noticed that Leo had fallen way behind. Hurrying back, Raph gripped Leo's upper arm.

"Come on bro, just a bit farther."

"I can't."

Raph punched Leo in the face. "Snap out of it! Yer going to make it! Yer going to get warm!"

Tears froze on both faces and Raph pulled Leo into his arms, holding his cold brother close. "I'm sorry, Leo. I just need ya to hold on a bit longer."

Leo nodded into his brother's shoulder and Raph pulled his brother onto his back. As Leo began to shiver, Raph pulled out the second cloak he had bundled up under his cloak and he roughly threw it over Leo. Looking up the path, Raph swallowed and began the labored journey.

- - - - -

Ashara shifted and placed a cold hand on her forehead. Pain was seeping through the cold and she looked over at the fire. A figure was blocking a good view of the fire and Ashara propped herself up on her elbow.

"What's wrong, Henotro?"

"Just thinking."

Ashara sat up. "Bout what?"

"Nothing."

Silence hung for a while and as both opened their mouth, a knock landed on the door. Henotro walked over and pulled the door open. A figure walked in with another on his back and Ashara recognized them instantly.

"Leo! Raph!"

The figure carrying the other looked her way. "Ashara!"

Ashara walked over and helped Henotro lift Leo off of Raph's back. "Is he OK?"

"I don't know." Raph showed several emotions he usually never revealed to many people. "I think he's sick."

"He is," Henotro said. He supported most of Leo's weight as he led him to the couch. As he helped Leo lie down, he said, "It's something that will pass over night if I can make the drink in time."

Ashara frowned. "In time?"

Henotro sighed. "If the concoction can be made before the moon rises, then I don't have to wait for another cycle."

"Month," Ashara said, answering Raph's unasked question.

"What I need is some peace and quiet till I'm finished."

Raph stepped forward. "Is there a place where we can go?"

"There is another cabin just up the path. It'll be cold till you get a fire going." Henotro threw a few things into a bag and handed them to Raph. "There's a kit in there to start a fire, some food, and a bit of water. I also put in some bandage and herbs in case one of you two get hurt."

"Thanks," Ashara said and she took one of the cloaks Leo had over him. She looked at Leo and asked, "Is it contagious?"

"My father had it once. You were here for that, remember?"

Ashara rolled her eyes and smiled. "That answered my question, thank you."

And with that, Henotro just ushered them off with the flick of his wrist and Raph followed a cloaked Ashara out the door into the cold evening.

"So what was that all about? Is he contagious?"

Ashara laughed. "No. What he had is something like pneumonia. It isn't contagious unless you get the virus that created the pneumonia. The thing that Leo has is something common to those around these parts but to you and your brothers, I'm not so sure. I know how Leo is when he gets sick. He just gets sick with no view of relief till the end."

"Yeah."

"The concoction, though, isn't that hard to make and it should heal Leo almost all the way but..."

"But what?"

Ashara stopped walking. "It depends on the person. If they can't stomach the concoction, they have to go through the illness unaided. That's the worst way to go."

Raph faced her and pushed himself to ask. "Why?"

"The illness is with the energy a person uses. Most people who are always worn out and getting little sleep or really stressed on top of either or both of those usually get hit with it. It drains a person even more and the illness eats away at the body. That's why one ingredient is the first moonlight." Raph just gawked at her and she sighed. "There is a lot about this world you don't know yet. Come on. I'm starting to freeze."

Raph chased after Ashara and the pair came to a cabin much smaller than the one they had just been in. Ashara opened the door and Raph hurried in as a snow began to fall. Ashara hurried in after him with a few logs that had been against the wall.

"Hurry with that fire will ya? It's cold."

Ashara shot him a glare that made him regret the comment. "I didn't see ya offer to help, Raphael."

"Sorry."

Ashara chuckled as she chucked the logs into the fireplace. "Don't be. Just light the fire and I'll see what's in here."

Raph nodded and opened the bag. As he knelt next to the fireplace, Ashara opened one of the few cupboards in the small one room cabin. As the fire began to crackle and light began to fill the room, Ashara could see more clearly how deserted the cabin was.

Cobwebs as large as her head hung in two corners and a handful of small ones hung in places Ashara avoided. Dusty cups covered in cobwebs were in the cupboard she opened and she moved her hand as a spider the size of a quarter crawled towards it.

"I vote staying close to the fire and not exploring."

"I second that." Ashara looked at Raph and laughed at the sight of him with a broom. "I hate bugs."

"And you're going to have to live with it for now." She picked up a rag and whipped two chairs off. "Pull these close to the fire so we can sit on them."

Raph did so and Ashara looked over at the only bed. Curiosity pushing her, she walked over and lifted the pillow. A locket of gold had been placed there with care and the design upon the heart was familiar yet not. Picking it up, she looked at it.

"What'cha find?" Raph asked, looking over her shoulder.

"A..."She faced him and hesitated before continuing in a low whisper. "...locket."

_Raph...why do I feel like this all of the sudden for you?...Raph._

Raph leaned forward and made the first move. It was strange, at first, but soon the awkward feeling left and Ashara wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by an arm around her waist.

- - - - -

Henotro placed a damp cloth on Leo's forehead. The concoction was made in time but it didn't have the same results when it should have. Leo's breathing was irregular still and he was still running a temp. Both of those shouldn't be happening to him right now. Henotro stood and walked over to the bookcase and pulled a book off the shelf.

"_Healing_? Why a beginner's book?"

"I don't know. It was the first book I thought of checking."

"Check in symptoms."

Henotro flipped to the back pages and quickly found each of Leo's symptoms but stopped. He flipped the book to the page about the illness he shows and read through a paragraph before putting the book away and opening another.

"What is it?"

"I don't think it's an illness. I think it has to do with a legend."

"And yet you're looking in a medical book."

"This book has what I think is going on." Henotro looked at the old man in the corner. "Please trust me on this one, Teacher."

The old man nodded and Henotro flipped through the book, finding the page he wanted. He read through it and flipped the page. Closing the book, Henotro walks over to the fire and picks up a piece of red coal with the tongs. Biting his bottom lip, Henotro breathed and placed the hot coal on Leo's chest. Steam hissed from around the coal and when Henotro pulled the coal back, he found that it was a cold black. He touched it and found that is was cold. Henotro looked at the spot that he had placed the coal and saw a design that hadn't been there before. Henotro traced it with his finger and found that it was slightly hot to touch. Henotro felt Leo's forehead and realized that the heat had moved from his head to the design that looked almost imbedded in his skin. It was so strange and he looked at the old man.

"He and his friends are marked ones too."

"But they were legend. The war hasn't even started."

"You say it like you expect it."

Henotro sighed and said, "Legend has it that the marked ones will appear at the beginning of the war that will decide the king of the land. The first to appear will be..."

"The Fire Mark," the old man completed. Henotro looked at the symbol on Leo's chest and he sighed. Nodding, he looked at the old man, saying, "Each symbol is to show up with the element."

The old man nodded and he held up three fingers. "Three more marks are to be found; Air, Water, and Earth. We already have Fire and we know who the Air Mark has chosen."

"Me."

"Yes. Now we just need to know which Ashara and Raph are."

"I'll go get them."

"Be quick. Time is running out."

- - - - -

Ashara opened her eyes when a knock landed on the door. Sighing, she stood up. She pulled her over shirt back on and answered the door.

"Ashara. I need you and Raph to come back now."

"We'll be there in a minute."

"I guess deciding to stop was a good idea," Raph said when the door was shut.

She looked at Raph who was pulling his shirt back on. "I didn't want to go any farther any ways. Thank you."

Raph chuckled. "Welcome."

Ashara pulled her cloak on and kissed Raph on the cheek as he pulled a shoe on. "Besides, I can't chose between you and Leo. Not when there's still the chance of me leaving."

"Ya ain't leaving. You're coming back with us. Everyone is going to be looking up to you for aid."

"For some reason, that doesn't sound as pleasing as you had made it seem."

"I tend to do that." Raph opened the door and the cold wind and snow blew the fire out. "After you."

Ashara gave him a sarcastic look. "Thanks."

Raph chuckled and closed the door behind him, the locket bouncing against his chest.

- - - - -

Ashara nodded. It was easy information to handle and she knew exactly what would have to happen to know which mark she and Raph had. Sighing, she looked up and said, "Let's do this."

Henotro nodded and walked over to the table. Two things sat on it; a glass of water and a rock. Henotro picked up the glass of water and faced Raph. He already had his shirt off and he just stood there. Henotro dropped a few drops of water down his chest and nothing happened.

Ashara pulled off her outer shirt. Henotro picked up the rock and placed it against her bare skin but nothing happened. Henotro removed the stone and Ashara looked down. She looked back up and met Henotro's worried gaze.

"Before you get all worried, try it the other way, me with water and Raph with earth."

Henotro nodded and tried it the other way but still, nothing happened.

"I don't understand," Henotro said, plopping into a chair.

"There may be a rea–"

Ashara never finished what she was saying. Raph leaped to her side as she fell forward and he caught her before she hit the floor. As her breathing became irregular, Raph just looked at Henotro, his voice not working. Ashara began to slip into darkness and as someone lifted her up, she could have sworn that a blue bandanna fluttered across her gaze as she was overtaken by the darkness.

- - - - -

"So then we don't have as much time as we thought."

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"I don't know but the effects of the poison are different for her than any normal person here."

"Great."

"So then that means we have to go get the antidote?"

"Yeah. I have a bit of knowledge of the tunnels that go through and under the castle and the best place for the antidote to be stored."

"OK. We'll leave when Ashara is able to move again."

- - - - -

Ashara shivered. The wind was cutting through her cloak and even though she had a very heavy one on, it was still fricken cold outside. An arm was wrapped around her and she looked over her shoulder. It was Raph.

"Cold out, hu?"

Ashara chuckled. "Yeah, sure is."

As the group reached the castle at the dead of night, Ashara looked around. It was like the place was a ghost town and Ashara shuddered. Raph squeezed gently and said, "Ya OK?"

"Yeah, just thinking about when this town _had_ been a ghost town."

"Funny, that's what I was thinking about too," Henotro said, having fallen back with Leo to walk beside them. "I was a lot younger though when it was."

"3 or 4 as I recall."

"And we need to be silent now because the guards aren't ghosts," Leo hissed and they all fell silent.

Henotro led them through a back door and several servants bowed or waved at Henotro. Henotro explained. "I was very popular among the servants when I was younger and living here."

Ashara smiled and placed her head on Raph's shoulder, who still had an arm around her. A headache was growing and she really didn't want to deal with it right now. As she shivered again, she felt like she knew what was going to happen. Suddenly, her body moved and she found herself with an arrow staff sticking out of her left shoulder as she stood with arms spread in front of Leo. She looked the way the arrow had been shot from and her body moved again and she found herself with a second staff, this time in the back of her right leg. She came around and chucked the dagger she held and heard the sickening sound of the dagger entering its mark. Slightly sick from the pain, she leaned against Leo for support.

"Ashara."

"We need to get out of here," she said, trying to support most of her weight on her own two feet but she could hardly stand. "If we don't, there's no way we can get home. He has this place swarming with servants that will aid his every whim."

"Raph, take Ashara and get out of here. Henotro will cover the front and I'll cover the back."

Raph nodded and took Ashara from Leo. As the group retraced their steps, more arrows began to fly. Raph carried Ashara on his back as Leo did his best to keep the arrows from passing him. One got past his blades and was aimed at Ashara's head.

"NO!" Silence fell as the staff embedded itself into flesh and blood began to hit the floor. Ashara turned around and looked at Leo. His arm was handing useless by his side as more arrows were shot. One right after another, they embedded themselves into Leo's body. She could feel Raph quaking under her but he turned and ran after Henotro.

"No, we have to go back and save Leo."

"Leo told us to get out of here."

"But–"

"What good are we dead?"

Ashara fell silent. As she looked back, two arrows missed her face and she watched as Leo fell forward. His name passed from her lips in a mer whisper as Raph ran into the cold air night with Ashara clinging to his back and tears in her eyes.

**A/N:** And eight years later, she gets an update up. Sorry guys for the delay. Stupid mind won't stop working on creating new ideas.


End file.
